


Meant to Be

by Blue Trinkets (Genista), Genista



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista/pseuds/Blue%20Trinkets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista/pseuds/Genista
Summary: An old Odin Sphere fanfic posted in ff.net years ago.The story of Oswald and Gwendolyn, the stuff we didn’t get to see in the game.
Relationships: Gwendolyn/Oswald (Odin Sphere)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Feather

He didn't know why he kept it.

 _I should just burn it._ Oswald thought to himself, shifting his gaze from the shimmering blue feather lying on his palm, to the hungry flames of the fireplace. It wasn't a trophy from a fallen foe or a spoil of war. No...it held little value to him.

Melvin has sent him to gather intel in Ragnanival. One of the most dangerous missions he had taken. Not many can infiltrate the very heart of the Demon Lord's stronghold and live to tell the tale. In fact, no one in all of Ringford has ever succeeded, not even the previous Shadow Knights, the most elite of them all. Oswald knew that the mission could mean his own death, but there was simply nothing he will not do for his father.

After a scuffle with the giant brute Brigan, Oswald continued on until he found himself in the throne room. It was completely devoid of people, but curiosity led him to walk closer to where Odin's throne stood. And there just at the corner, he saw the map and strategies of warfare, confirming the general's word. The Aesir were indeed on the verge of invading the Fairies. Lost in his musings, Oswald has heard the footsteps belatedly until it was almost too late. He made it just in time to hide among the pillars when a young woman entered, accompanied by a pooka.

The sudden crackling of the fireplace brought him back to the present. Oswald picked the large feather and slowly twirled it. It shimmered in various shades of ultramarine blue, a dye from grounded lapis lazuli, the most expensive blue pigment in all of Erion. This was no ordinary Valkyrie feather. Only one of high standing can have such in possession.

He found himself reluctantly pleased by the color. A feeling Oswald quickly suppressed.

 _I must have drunk more than I thought._ He looked at the half empty bottle beside his chair. Such feelings will only weaken him, soften him up. And that cannot be, if he were to continue serving his father Melvin.

But tomorrow he'll forget about it soon enough. What harm could a few seconds of indulgence do?

He has picked up the feather after the young woman left the throne room. It wasn't the feather itself that fascinated him, but the memories, the images it evoked.

Of silky, long hair, in the palest shade of blonde. Of eyes a deeper blue than the ocean, and lips rosier than the ripest of napples.

She was dressed in a dark gown that left her shoulders bare, the laced bodice emphasized the soft thrust of her breasts and that waist. Such a tiny waist for one so formidable in battle.

And then he heard her name. Gwendolyn.

Odin's Witch.

Her name had preceded her in the battlefields.

The youngest daughter of King Odin. Though she didn't wield a psypher like her older sister Griselda did, Gwendolyn was the more feared of the two in battle. It was said that Griselda was given the psypher by birthright, not by merits, the younger sister was certainly more skilled. But in that moment, she didn't look like a fierce Valkyrie.

No, what he beheld in that throne room was the most incredibly beautiful woman he'd seen. Even the sound of her voice pleased him. Soft, soothing and...warm, like a fire in the coldest night.

 _What in Halja's name is wrong with me?_ Oswald shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. I must focus on the coming war.

In a few days time, they would be in the ruined land bordering Ringwood and Valentine. He had intercepted info that Odin intend to locate the Crystallization Cauldron. A bold move that Elfaria, could not simply ignore. The cauldron yielded too much power to let anyone have control over it, let alone the Demon Lord who already wields the largest psypher known in Erion.

Odin wasn't aware of the ambush waiting for them, of the Ringford army ready to strike in Valentine. It's going to be a bloody battle.

_Gwendolyn..._

Oswald winced as he caught himself worrying over that girl. Grunting slightly, he reached for the bottle, not bothering for a glass, Oswald drank straight from it. The liquid burned a trail down his throat and heat imploded in his stomach.

Why should he care what happens to her? She's the enemy.

That he was having these thoughts was treason already. Yet he couldn't stop the unease that settled in his chest at the thought of her getting hurt.

 _It's just the ale making me feel like this._ He reasoned as he stood up, dropping the feather on the chair and walked towards the bed, swaying slightly.

_Tomorrow she'll be nothing more but a fancy whim...should our paths meet in battle, I won't hold back._

_That fancy whim is the reason why you're sleeping alone tonight._ Oswald groaned as he collapsed face down on the bed. _Shut up! I'm just tired. It was long voyage across the sea from Ragnanival._

He tried to force himself to sleep, to silence the voice in his head, telling him what he didn't want to face.

That he no longer has interest in the tavern wench he visited on occasions. She had welcomed his return from the mission with blatantly carnal promises. Even when she pressed her generous bosom against his arm as she led him to a table in the tavern, nothing could revive his interest.

She was still an attractive woman, the prettiest in the local area, a few men had even asked for her hand in marriage. But Oswald suddenly found her lacking, a pale, cheap imitation of the girl he longed to bed.

 _Just fatigue_. He told himself again and again. _Just tired..._

It's certainly not because he couldn't forget the glimmer of lights reflected in long, silvery hair. Or how soft her lips looked like, how deep a blue her eyes were.

It's certainly not because he wondered how her skin would taste like, how the weight of her breasts would feel against his palms...

_No! Stop it!_

It's certainly not because he wants to feel those legs wrap around his hips as he thrust deep into soft, tight flesh that has never known the intimate possession of a man.

_Gwendolyn..._

_Oswald._

In his mind, he heard her call his name. Even as she arched her neck, a simple yet irresistible gesture of surrender that drove him mad. She held him close, caressed his neck as she whispered his name again and again as he thrust into her. She was small, tight, and his...only his.

The warm wetness that suddenly coated his palm startled Oswald. Too late did he realize what has happened. But at this point he has finally found release from the sexual tension that has gripped his body from the moment he had seen her, to care or pay any mind to the voice accusing him of treason or even shame.

Tomorrow, he will forget her. Tomorrow she will be nothing more but a memory, a momentary weakness he indulged in. But tonight, her lovely face was the last thing his mind remembers, her name the last thing he whispered before sleep finally, mercifully claimed him.


	2. Valkyrie

_"A married woman is no better than a possession...an object." Griselda said. "When you're forced to accept a man into your body...then you'll know why the Valkyrie would rather die."_

_"Accept a man...into your body?" Gwendolyn repeated, almost in a daze, the words painted a horror she could barely grasp._

_Griselda looked at her sister, only 12 winters of age, so young, so innocent. But to protect her, she cannot shield her from the realities of life. Had their mother still lived, she would have dealt with it with more tact. But she's not, and Griselda will have to do her best._

_Even when Gwendolyn's eyes widened with horror, and her cheeks lost their color, Griselda didn't spare any detail._

_"It matters not if she's willing or unwilling, her husband owns her and he can do whatever he pleases." Griselda continued, detailing the humiliation a woman has to endure in the marriage bed. "I tell you now,'tis made to tear a woman apart, to punish her...break her will, her spirit..."_

_To be violated so, and yet have no voice that people would give heed to. Gwendolyn did not want to hear any more and run away, yet she knew she cannot escape._

_"Should fate be cruel and you're made to suffer a man's bed, let your mind escape to places he cannot follow. Your body might be a prisoner, but your mind need not."_

Now, several winters later, those words remained crystal clear to Gwendolyn. Even more so now, when those words have become reality for her friend Ingrid.

The soft cooing sounds made her look down at the baby she held in her arm. So tiny, so delicate. Gwendolyn thought as she lightly touched the baby's face.

Beside her, Gwendolyn's friend sat. Her lip was cut at the corner, and there were bruises around her left eye. Gwendolyn's heart sank, knowing that her friend has suffered yet another beating from her husband.

The baby started to fuss and the mother reached for her child, baring her breast to feed him.

Before she became the wife of a berserker, Ingrid has served the king as a Valkyrie. She has gone to training together with Gwendolyn, have remained steadfast friends even after Ingrid was injured in battle, having her arm broken in several places, she could no longer wield her spear and thus was married to a beserker.

"How could you bear it?" She asked her friend as Ingrid held the tiny fist of her baby and brought it to her lips.

Ingrid looked up at her and smiled sadly. "Before the birth of my son, there were days I thought I'd surely go mad. But now...my child has become my reason to live. I must stay strong for my son."

How could something so beautiful as a child, come from such violation of a woman's body? Gwendolyn thought to herself, looking at the baby feeding in contentment in his mother's arms.

Fate is indeed cruel and twisted.

Gwendolyn felt her heart break for her friend, and she yearned to do something for her. The food basket she brought felt too small a bandage to soothe a wound as deep as hers.

With a heavy sigh, Gwendolyn stood up and moistened a piece of cloth with cool water before gently pressing it on Ingrid's bruised cheek.

Her friend looked back at her in mild surprise, but tears glistened in her eyes and she quickly looked away. Rarely has anyone ever shown her any kindness, even more so when she was still a Valkyrie. People never look beyond the tough armor to see the vulnerable girl inside. The simple knowledge that someone still cared, that she wasn't alone was enough to keep the darkness at bay.

Ingrid's voice was shaky as she whispered. "Princess Gwendolyn...you are too kind."

Gwendolyn said nothing, but words weren't needed. She picked up a hairbrush and gently untied the unkempt bun of Ingrid's long blond hair. The soft, gentle touch of her hands as she unraveled the knots that matted her friend's hair said it all. Gently she brushed Ingrid's long hair, hoping in her heart she's able to comfort her friend at least a little.

-o-

"My injuries aren’t that grave...I can still fight!" The pained voice made Gwendolyn turn her head as she walked in the castle great hall. She paused and listened to the valkyrie pleading with her sister Griselda.

"I wish I could help." Griselda replied, regret in her voice. "The healer's report stated that due to the injuries you sustained, you can no longer serve effectively in the battle for the king."

"Then please allow me to battle one last time." The Valkyrie said, her gaze did not flicker as she looked intently at her commander.

Griselda looked at the determination in her eyes and sighed. "The law is the law."

"But.."

Griselda turned away not wanting to see the despair in the other woman's eyes. Words of pleading followed her and she walked away faster.

Gwendolyn followed inside the castle, heart twisting even as the pitiful cries of the Valkyrie held at the gate grew weaker with each step away.

"Griselda?"

Her sister's voice halted her and she looked up to see Gwendolyn standing a few feet away.

Griselda merely shook her head and silently asked her sister to follow her.

They did not speak as they climbed up the stairs to their chambers. The hall was full of people, beserkers, Valkyrie and even from here they could hear the booming voice of Brigan, one of their father's top vassals, demanding for more drinks.

Soon they were inside Gwendolyn's chambers, she nodded at Myris who was changing bedsheets. With a quiet curtsy, the pooka left the room. Griselda closed the huge ancient doors behind her as Gwendolyn slowly walked to her bed.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Gwendolyn asked as she touched the feathers on the night stand.

Griselda's shoulders dropped as if in defeat. "You know the king decreed that only those examined by a healer can battle."

Gwendolyn nodded, she knew too well that her sister was right. She sighed heavily as she walked to the open window. A bird flew by and she felt a sudden longing that she could not name.

Free as the wind...

From the moment a woman was born in Ragnanival, her fate is already sealed. A life of war as a Valkyrie, or the wife of a warrior, subservient to her husband.

She cannot do as she please. She either serve the king or her husband.

And the men in her country treated their women no better like slaves. They expect to be obeyed without question, their word absolute law.

"I will head out soon." Griselda said.

Gwendolyn felt fear gripped her heart, she felt extremely uneasy about the coming war for some reason.

"Please be careful." She told her sister. Even if she voiced her concerns, Griselda would simply brush it off.

Valkyries do not fear death. Aesir souls shine proudly after falling in battle, and it is believed that this is the only method to earn an immortal soul.

Yet, Gwendolyn couldn't bear the thought of losing her sister. They've lost their mother, many of their friends, but there's no way out of this.

Trapped by fate.

All she knew was that like her Valkyrie sisters, Gwendolyn would rather die in battle than suffer a man's touch. To be stripped of their pride and honor, and made to serve her husband is a fate far worse than death.

And to lie beneath a man while he rutted in her body...Gwendolyn's mind went blank. No, it simply cannot be. She will die first before she ever loses her wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by a Valkyrie npc in Gwendolyn's book. Can't remember which part but a Valkyrie was apparently no longer able to fight and requested Gwendolyn to ask Odin to retract the marriage he had arranged for her. Wish I could explore more about the Valkyries who lost their wings.
> 
> Many thanks to TheVelvetOverhead for leaving a review. I'm honored to know you followed me even after all the years of hiatus. I certainly hope the muse doesn't sleep until this fic is done. :)


	3. Hope

_To have lived an empty life like there was no point in being born...that is what I fear most._

Had he not known of Melvin's true intentions, Oswald would have been satisfied to die in servitude, at the very least, his life had a purpose.

But to be used as a tool, like he had no other value... An ever increasing emptiness gnawed at his soul, and only despair filled its void.

Soon, there will be nothing left of him.

The rebellion against Mercedes, the new queen of the fairies has failed. Melvin, the one who had raised him up only to sell him to advance his ambition has died, but not before he could scoff at his ward for being useless and worthless as a tool.

Oswald had known that the dark power of the Belderiver came with a price - his body. With each battle, his body grew weaker, as if he was slowly rotting from within. But he didn’t think he would be whisked away by the Halja until he had accomplished his mission of securing the throne for his father Melvin.

And now it appeared to be too late. He has not heard of anyone able to escape the Netherworld once sent here. He will most probably rot and die in this abominable place of eternal darkness. But even as Oswald lay there on the cold ground, trying to hold on to the last fringes of his sanity, his eyes caught a flash of blue glow from a short distance.

"A bird, here?" He couldn't believe his eyes, he must be really losing it. But the phantom bird did not disappear, even when he blinked. "How strange..."

Somehow feeling energized, he slowly rose up and walked closer. A niggling sense of familiarity crept into his senses. "I do not know how...but I think I know that bird."

When he would have been close enough to touch it, the bird suddenly flew away. "Oh no, it's gone. Was it an illusion?"

Something lit up inside him, a flame so tiny the slightest breath could snuff it, yet it was impossibly compelling. A tiny glimmer in the very heart of darkness. "When I saw it, I felt...hope."

Perhaps if he saw it again, he will know for sure he wasn't seeing things. And maybe...just maybe it could give him the strength to keep living.

He simply cannot die like this.

In his pursuit of the bird, Oswald eventually found himself in Odette's court. He didn't know who she was, but there's no mistaking the aura of death that shrouded her. Yet even when he attacked her, she remained untouched, nary a scratch. Belatedly he realized she was the queen of the dead. The very same one who gave power to his sword.

Still, even powerless to protect himself against the queen, Oswald was unfazed by Odette's threats of torture, even when she promised to cut him open and scrape out his insides. She has started threatening him again when a servant appeared and warned her of an intruder. Anger simmered in her dark eyes as she realized the shameless thief was back.

With Balor as his weapon, Odette had very little chance of winning against Odin, it was the reason why the Demon Lord boldly kept on stealing crystals. She will have to send someone else to finish him off.

Realizing that Oswald could not be intimidated, Odette decided to change tactics. "If you get rid of that wretched thief, I shall release you from the shackles that rot your body." She offered.

Oswald shook his head, feeling despair creeping in. He had hoped to see the bird again, if only to confirm that it was real. He had inkling as to what or who it really was. Still, what use is that knowledge to him now?

It appeared that he's destined to live out the remainder of his life in this desolate place. Perhaps he deserved it after killing so many.

"Nothing has changed." He murmured darkly. "I only serve a new master. From an ambitious toady to an autocratic empress." He picked up his sword, resigning himself to his new life. "Who do you want me to kill?"

-o-

The Demon Lord Odin was a formidable foe, Oswald knew very well the fate of Elfaria, the fairy queen who died under the crushing power of Odin's Balor. But while he cannot match Odin's brute strength, he made up for in speed. The Demon Lord soon realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"Lay down your sword." He said, as Oswald posed to strike again. "I accept defeat and shall leave this place."

Oswald couldn't believe his ears. "Do you really believe that I would let you survive after we have fought?!"

_"Kill me now. How long do you intend to keep me pinned down?"  
_ A flash of glowing feathers sped through his mind like lightning, memories of angry blue eyes that stared back at him, expecting death but not fearing it. Yet Oswald let her go, but shown no mercy for the berserker who charged at him like a battering ram.

_Gwendolyn._

Oswald shook his head. Now was not the time to think of her. What sheer madness has taken hold of him that he allowed himself be distracted at a time like this?

"Let me show you that naivete has no place in battle." He promised in a lethal tone, drawing on the darkness to finish off the Aesir king with a single strike.

"Wait!" Odin said urgently. "Is this how you show your loyalty to the Fairy Queen?"

"No." Oswald replied. "I am no longer associated with that place." Though he knew Odin was stalling, Oswald allowed him to speak. A killer he may be, but he takes no joy in ending someone's life. To hear his opponent's last words, was the least he can do for those who have fought back bravely.

But Odin wasn't talking about his life's regrets or unfinished business. "Shadow Knight, if you desist, I shall take you from the Netherworld. I know of a path that lets me freely come and go in this realm."

The proposition was so unexpected, it made him pause.

"I have no one to pledge myself to..." Oswald said in a contemplating voice. With Melvin gone, he can no longer call Ringford home. Nowhere to belong...still, perhaps he could eke out a living in Titania? Anything was certainly more acceptable than to serve Odette and rot here.

"Your terms, I accept."

-o-

Oswald wanted to be on his way as soon as they were able to leave the Netherworld and into the Demon Lord's domain. He’d never let down his guard, especially when the Valkyrie greeted them at the border. But something held him back.

Odin declared him to be his guest and should be treated accordingly.

While he does not trust the king, Oswald couldn’t tell whether it was the lure of a hot bath and clean clothes...or the secret longing in his soul to see her again that made him accept the Demon Lord's hospitality. He knew the answer, but he was still not ready to accept it just yet.

The palace was filled with people, Valkyrie and warriors all gathered about, and Oswald sensed the Demon Lord was preparing another launch to attack.

Though he tried to deny it, he couldn't stop himself from glancing at every pale haired Valkyrie. Hope, a hungry tiny flame that lit up the darkness inside him, the hope of catching a glimpse of her again. He was so intent on his search he barely noticed the huge berserker who was lumbering in his path.

"Heeey!" The berserker grumbled in outrage when Oswald refused to step out of the way for him. "I'll crush your bones!" He lifted his huge hammer as if to strike.

The brute outweighed him, was at least thrice his size, but Oswald was not intimidated.

Oswald's eyes gleamed menacingly. "Very well." He said icily. "Shall we duel?"

The entire hallway has gone quiet. Tension filled the air as they all soon recognized who was in their midst. The Shadow Knight. He may be alone and greatly outnumbered, but even with their comrades around, they all knew too well how many of them had fallen under his sword in the blink of an eye.

The berserker was not that much of a fool. He too, has sensed the lethal air about the dark knight and with whatever he had that served as a brain, he chose the path of self-preservation and clumsily backed down.

Oswald curled his lip in disgust but ignored the huge brute.

Disappointment was a heavy weight in his heart with each pale haired Valkyrie he passed by, there were not that many of them. And none had that silvery blond hair that glowed against the light. It was soon clear to him, that she's not among the crowd, not even in the king's throne room where he first saw her.

Doing his best to shake off the despair. Oswald resigned himself to the fact that she's a Valkyrie and that she would never be interested in a man, much less someone like him who had killed so many of her countrymen. Besides, what will he do if he did see her?

He has no answers. All he knew was that she was a longing set so deep, he yearned for her to the marrow of his bones.

Slowly walking through the hallways of Odin's castle on his way out, he gathered what remaining resolve he had to find meaning in his life when he heard Odin's voice behind him.

"Shadow Knight, the king of a nation has recognized the power you hold. Will you not listen to my request?"

_Not again._ Oswald thought. All people had ever seen in him was his prowess in battle. His skills to snuff out life as easy as a candle flame. He's really tired of people ordering him about and he's not about to let himself be used again by anyone to further their ambitions.

Without looking back nor answering, Oswald ignored the Demon Lord and kept walking. He doesn't care whether he's king or not, or that he's in Odin's domain and could command his death with just a single word.

"Wait!" Odin nearly bellowed. "What arrogance!"

Knowing that neither mere words nor his standing as king will sway the shadow knight, Odin proposed a reward. "I can compensate you." He began.

_A reward, eh?_ His expression betrayed nothing, not even his disinterest, but Oswald waited.

"I shall bequeath one of my castles to you. 'Tis small and old but should be a suitable reward for the task I have in mind for you."

_A place I could call my own._ Oswald thought. The idea appealed greatly to him, but still, he has no intention of swearing fealty to anyone, even if it meant he could be the master of his own land.

Seeing the faint interest, Odin decided to up the ante. "In addition, I shall reward you with a magic spear. You may have seen it in war, but 'tis a work of art. 'Tis far more valuable than any other Psypher."

_The hell do I care for a psypher?_ Oswald thought, his own Belderiver was both his boon and bane as it is. He has no wish for another weapon, no matter how powerful it may be.

Odin grumbled in frustration as nothing seemed to catch the attention of the dark knight.

"You stubborn fool! Is this still not enough for you?!"

Clearly it wasn't. Oswald looked more despondent than interested.

"Then what about my daughter? Will my daughter Gwendolyn be enough for you?"

His heart skipped a beat. Gwendolyn. That girl. "What do you ask of me?" He said before he could stop himself.

"Ah, you finally show interest." Odin said with relief. "I have a target for you. Wagner, the vicious dragon that lives in Horn Mountain. Since you already killed one dragon, this one should not be too difficult."

"If I kill this dragon, you will give me your daughter?" Oswald still couldn't believe he heard right.

"I swear." Odin confirmed.

"What is it you seek? Should I just kill it without knowing why?" He had killed the Oracle Dragon, Hindel who has harmed no one. An innocent life was sacrificed just to demonstrate the Belderiver's powers. All because he followed Melvin's orders without question.

Can he take another innocent life? Wagner may be vicious and dangerous, but he has kept to himself above the clouds and bothered no one.

_I must._ Oswald thought grimly. _This fight is for me, that dragon's death will give me a faint light of hope._ In his mind, he saw her again, the memory of that day still crystal clear. A strange longing filled his chest. He wanted to see Gwendolyn again. And now that she appeared to be within reach, the compulsion was stronger than ever before.

"You do not need to know." Odin said, his face a stony mask.

Oswald looked up at the Demon Lord. "There must be some ulterior motive." One so great that would make Odin give away his own daughter. "But very well, I shall accept your request."

He walked off, preparing a mental list of the things he'd need for the journey. He paused at the hall exit, and looked back at Odin. "Do not forget your promise." He warned the king in a low voice.

-o-

The dragon was as fearsome and vicious as Odin said, but he was no match for the man who had nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

Now, as he sat in the carriage that would take him to the old castle, Oswald gazed down at the ring on his palm. It glistened in the late afternoon light, the weight of the gold attested its worth, a ring fit for a king. But looking back at Odin's urgent demands that he hand it over...Oswald knew this was no ordinary gold ring.

_Could it be Titrel?_ The ring that could control the cauldron.

His musings were cut short when the carriage stopped at the gates. Slowly he stepped down and looked around. From here he can clearly see Elrit Forest, and the various lakes surrounding the area.

The view was so serene, so peaceful it was like a balm to his wounded soul. The last time he was around the area, he had been on a mission to enlist Beldor and his dragon to Melvin's cause. He had seen the old castle from afar, but had no time to do much but give it a passing glance.

A steward stood waiting at the gates, who was visibly shaking.

Oswald wasn't surprised, the mere mention of his name was enough to send some people running.

"Right this way sire." The middle-aged man said shakily.

Oswald followed him, eyeing the place suspiciously. He cannot let his guard down, this could be an ambush. If so, the first one to die would be that man leading his way inside the castle.

He saw a red pooka at the doorway, holding a scroll.

"Who else is here?" He asked the steward.

"Just the basic staff sire. I shall gather everyone in the great hall." The steward took the scroll from the pooka and handed it to Oswald. "This is from the Demon Lord Odin."

Oswald unrolled it and glanced at the message. It was a simple deed, declaring him as the new owner of the castle, with Odin's seal.

"If you come this way sire, I can show you the treasure room." The steward offered, hoping the sight of riches would put the dark knight in a good mood and spare their lives.

But Oswald has no interest in the treasures, they could burn down the whole place for all he cared, he only wanted one thing. Gwendolyn.

"Take me to my...wife." The word sounded foreign to him...yet it felt so right. She's not an object or a possession.

The steward led him to a great room, fronted by a balcony with a most spectacular view.

But Oswald had eyes only for the sleeping girl on the bed. Everything else became moot. He didn't even notice when the steward took his leave.

She looked even more beautiful up close, his memories of her paled in comparison to the stunning beauty that now lay before him.

"There she is..." He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. That tiny glimmer in his heart, it flared brighter, shining more light in the darkness of his soul. "That bird I saw...it was you, Gwendolyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is an attempt for some, um, decency. lol. In which case I'll have to call this a 'filler' chapter. Yes, more smex a-coming. Brace yourselves! xD But hopefully I'll manage to squeeze in more 'decent' chapters first, nothing wrong with smut, I just don't think it's right to write them all the time. Muse may not agree tho. lol


	4. Courtship

"Princess Gwendolyn, he has asked me to give you this." Myris said.

Gwendolyn turned to look at what the pooka brought her and felt her heart stop. "That's my spear. What is it doing here?"

"Oswald said that it was given to him." Brom replied, rubbing his scraggly beard.

Though her father Odin has never been kind to her and Griselda, and she didn't expect any better, this was another blow. Gwendolyn took the spear and lightly fingered the runes inscribed on it. This was the spear her sister wielded, and passed on to her shortly before her death. Does her sister meant so little to their father that he could give away her spear like it was nothing?

And why was the Shadow Knight, her enemy, giving it to her? What was he planning? Did he not know who she was?

As if able to read her mind, Myris said, "He said you'll be more at ease if you have a weapon at hand."

The answer was so unexpected Gwendolyn could only stare. He wanted her to have this so she'd be at ease? Why...why was he being so considerate?

"You...you seem to think highly of him, Myris." She said instead.

The pooka smiled. "He's been very kind to us Princess Gwendolyn. Not many would allow pookas to work for them. People look down upon us like we're...not humans."

"I'm sorry Myris." Gwendolyn said, patting her furred hand.

"'Tis not your fault, Princess Gwendolyn. Look," Myris pulled out some coins from her apron. "He has given me this to get you something from the Rabbit Cafe."

"Is that a commemorative coin?" Gwendolyn said, a bit surprised, those coins were really hard to find.

Myris beamed. "Yes. Would you like a Strudel or Napple pie?" Some items on the menu can only be bought with commemorative coins, making such food highly coveted.

"A...a strudel would be nice." Gwendolyn replied, but her brows were furrowed in confusion. Unused to such consideration, his apparent kindness baffled her.

Had she been brought up in another country, Gwendolyn would have realized she was being courted. But for a war nation like Ragnanival, where pride and honor equate to military merits, women considered marriage as the highest disgrace. And the Valkyrie who couldn't fight anymore were given as prizes to 'worthy' men. There has never been any need to woo a Ragnanival woman, instead, men sought Odin's favors for he alone decides to whom she will be wed.

Her father has given her to the Shadow Knight. Gwendolyn's heart clenched with pain. Was her transgression really that atrocious that her father would punish her like this? Give her to the enemy's elite soldier? To serve the one who has slain so many of her sisters. It appears she's destined to suffer.

"Looks like Oswald needs more sterner dummies. He made quick work of the last batch." Brom's voice interrupted her depressing thoughts.

Gwendolyn looked at the dwarf who was gazing down at the window. Below them at the courtyard, several straw dummies were staged for combat practice. Oswald stood at the middle, in front of him was a heap of hay and straw and whatever was left of the supposed dummy he was practicing on.

"Been working on some wooden ones." Brom said to Gwendolyn as she stood beside him, "but those will have to do in the meantime."

"I'll be off to do some smithing milady. Just send Myris if I'm needed for anything." The dwarf excused himself and left her in the solar.

Gwendolyn stood at the window and continued to watch the Shadow Knight. The day was getting warmer and he had taken off his shirt.

She has never found anything interesting in any man to warrant a second glance, however, she has always appreciated great combat skills. Gwendolyn couldn't help but be in awe as Oswald executed one of his sword techniques.

No wonder he's so unstoppable. She thought, watching as he swung his sword with flawless skill and ease. He wasn't using his Belderiver, but a crude iron sword with no edge to speak of. Still, it cut through the dummy like a hot knife to butter, in the space of a breath it was rendered into another heap of debris.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Oswald paused from his exercise and looked up at her. Gwendolyn was taken aback when she felt an electric connection the moment their eyes met. Though there was a distance between them, he held her full attention with nothing more but the intensity of his gaze.

Was it surprising then that weaker men had trembled just at the sight of him? Rumors had circulated that the Shadow Knight looked like a demon, but this was no unsightly demon before her. No...he actually looked...handsome?

Gwendolyn shook her head, wondering what was wrong with her.

_Do you fancy him?_

_No!_ Gwendolyn felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment as if she was a little girl again. _I couldn't possibly feel anything but hatred for him. He killed so many of my people. I shall take revenge the moment it presents itself._

Oswald had felt his heart skip a beat when he realized that she had been watching him practice. He wasn't aware that it was her at first, just that instinctive feeling of being watched. And then, he could only stare at her, meeting her eyes as if mesmerized. So distracted was he, that he barely heard the approach of the goblins who attacked out of nowhere.

Greatly outnumbered and without his Belderiver, Gwendolyn felt her heart clench with fear for Oswald. Too worried to even question the emotion, she grabbed her spear and rushed from the room to help him.

When she got to the courtyard door, Oswald had already felled a dozen or so bandits with just the crude sword, but more of them came like an army of ants.

The dress impeded her movements, and without her wings, she could not glide. Still, Gwendolyn wielded her spear, guarding his back against the poisoned throwing knives.

"I'll cut a path through for you." Oswald said, "get back inside!”

"No, I will stay here and fight." Gwendolyn said, striking down a goblin that was foolish enough to come close.

"Give up now." The goblin who appeared to be the leader spoke. "There's just you and the girl. We got you surrounded."

"What do you want?" Oswald hissed, reining in his anger as he assessed their situation.

"The castle treasures, do not resist and we'll spare your life. Just walk away boy."

"Let him stay, make him watch while we have fun with his girl hehehe-ugh!" The goblin fell dead, while the leader gaped in utmost horror.

Everything happened too quickly, Gwendolyn had felt a chilling coldness behind her back and only realized that Oswald had transformed when the bandits started screaming.

"'Tis the Shadow Knight! Run!" Too late had they realized whose domain they had dared trespass.

The goblins scattered, but he was faster than them, striking them down with a single swing of his sword.

_Such a fearful sight._ Gwendolyn thought as she watched. His movements were too quick for mere human eyes to track, a blur of shadow that warped between invisible space. They never saw him coming, the goblins fell down dead one by one, until only the leader was left, begging for his life.

"I surrender! Please spare me!"

But there's no mercy left in him for anyone who would dare threaten his wife. They have doomed themselves the moment they endangered her.

Oswald would have gone after the remaining goblins who have fled, but Gwendolyn called to him.

Though bloodlust still raged in his veins, he forced himself to calm down and assess the damage. He looked at her searching for any signs of injury.

"Not mine." She quickly assured him when he saw the blood splatters on her dress.

"What in blazes happened here?!" Brom's gruff voice boomed behind her.

"Goblin attack." Oswald said, dropping his crude sword.

"You both alright?" The dwarf asked.

Oswald looked at Gwendolyn, not hearing much what the dwarf was saying. This close, she's so breathtaking. Even sweaty and skin flushed from the heat of battle. She looked amazing.

Feeling his eyes on her, Gwendolyn turned her head. There it was again, that inexplicable feeling of connection, intangible yet in no way any less intense. Heat that got nothing to do with battle suffused her cheeks and she looked away, breaking the connection.

"I...um, thank you for giving me this spear." She said.

Oswald shook his head, "The spear belonged to you. I only returned it."

"'It belonged to my sister." She said, then wondered why she told him that.

"'Twas not me who took her life." Oswald said quietly. "I just want you to know that."

Gwendolyn sighed, her heart aching for her sister. "No...it was Brigan's delay that day that led to Griselda's death."

"Brigan." He remembered the huge, overbearing brute. Gwendolyn killed him to rescue a Valentinian princess, which led to her punishment.

"That day..." Gwendolyn said, her voice unsure as she looked at him again. "Why...why did you spare my life?"

Oswald was caught unprepared for that question. What was he to tell her? That he had been infatuated with her before the Cauldron war even began?

"'Twas as I said, the battle was over, any more deaths would just be a waste..."

He could see that she didn't believe him completely. He almost smiled despite himself.

Someday...he will tell her everything.

"Let's clean up this mess." Oswald turned to Brom.

"Leave the cleaning to us milady." The dwarf said to Gwendolyn, more of the servants arrived now that the danger has passed.

Gwendolyn nodded, then took another glance at Oswald who was dragging at least three goblins at his sides. He moved with such ease as if he was merely dragging straw dummies then dumped the bodies in a corner.

It was a grisly sight, and his face clearly showed he didn't care for the carnage either. This came as a surprise to Gwendolyn. She had thought, as the rumors suggested, that the Shadow Knight was one bloodthirsty bastard.

There was even one rumor that swore he would bathe in the blood of his slain enemies, more demon than man.

Yet here he is. With the proper clothes and groomed hair, he could pass off as a nobility. He doesn't have the gargantuan built of the berserkers in Ragnanival, yet Gwendolyn found his form more...pleasing. Built for speed rather than brute strength, he was muscular but on the lean side. And more importantly, he doesn't stink like most men do. Gwendolyn felt her cheeks flush with heat as she caught herself admiring him.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought in horror.

The spell, it must be her father's spell.

Her face red, Gwendolyn turned and marched towards the castle door. This has to stop. She can't allow her feelings to control her. She must fight back.

-o-

He visited her room again that night.

Gwendolyn forced her breathing to stay relaxed, even as her senses remained on full alert. Her hand still under the pillow, clutching the knife she had hidden there.

She would rather die than submit to him.

But Oswald just stood there at the side of the bed. Silent and unmoving as the shadows.

His nightly visits puzzled her, he would come at an hour when he thought she'd be deeply asleep. But all he would do was just stand close.

Gwendolyn felt the slightest caress at her cheek and realized he has touched her so gently. And with a small sigh, he walked away again, leaving her unmolested.

Gwendolyn clutched the sheet to her chest as soon as he was gone from the room. _Why...why does my heart ache?_

It must be her father's spell that's making her feel this way. There simply could not be any other explanation.

Yet the ache in her heart lingered. And with growing horror, Gwendolyn realized that she ached for that man. He seemed so...sad, so lonely.

She released the blade under the pillow. Knowing that even if she were to fight him, she will surely lose her life. She had fought the Shadow Knight in battle once...never had she seen someone as swift of limb as he was, and felled soldiers with just a single strike, not even Ragnanival's beserkers stood a chance.

Yet he had let her go. It had been a puzzle to her since then. Why didn't he kill her?

Not far from the bed, the psypher spear Gungnir hung on a weapon stand. It had hurt to find out that Odin gave her sister's spear away. But it was quickly replaced with confusion when Myris told her that Oswald wanted her to have it.

She still couldn't believe that he has presented the spear to her. Why was he being so kind to her?

There must be some ulterior motive for his kindness. Surely there has to be something...

Gwendolyn shook her head, hardening her heart against him. _He must be a master manipulator, playing with my emotions. I must never let my guard down._

Perhaps her father made sure that spear is within reach so she could take revenge on Oswald for all the blood he had shed.

Yet it doesn't make sense for him to give her the spear, knowing who she was, can he really be that arrogant? So confident of his skills that he wasn't disturbed at all that she could use that spear against him?

The questions began to make her head hurt. Gwendolyn knew there were no clear answers. She lay restless in the bed for a long time, until exhaustion finally sent her to a fitful sleep.

Rest didn't come easy either for the man who stood at the window, at the room just beside Gwendolyn's. Ever since she woke up from Odin's spell, this has been his quarters. With a long sigh, Oswald gazed out at the window, looking at the swirling colors that lit up Ragnanival's night skies.

_How could...loving someone, hurt this much?_ He wondered.

Yet he had never felt so alive as he did when in her presence.

_Love is nothing more than a fool's fancy._ A cynical voice inside him whispered. _Enough of this foolishness. What you need is a good tumble with a wench. Preferably one with a heavy bosom and long, supple legs._

Oswald shook his head, that will never work...he wanted...Gwendolyn.

_Then fuck her and be done with it! You need no one's permission, not even hers, she belongs to you._

_She's not an object._

_Hopeless fool._ The voice continued. _You sleep alone on this cold, lonely bed when nothing but a wall separates you from her warm body. Take her...take everything...possess her completely._

_No...not like this._

_What foolishness is this? Plenty of beautiful girls out there, less troublesome too._

_The heart cannot be controlled._ Oswald closed his eyes. If it chose to love someone, it cannot be dictated, nor diverted to someone else. Had it been that simple, he would have chosen never to love anyone at all.

But...he does love her. And ‘twas such an exquisite pain he would never wish on even his worst enemy.

Such irony it is, that of all the men in Erion, Onyx, the ruler of the Fire Kingdom, would be the only one who would understand the feelings he's experiencing now best.

Oswald glanced at the letter on the table. It arrived late that evening. He's been summoned to honor an oath he made to the Fire King. He has to leave in a few days to keep that promise.

_See what love made you do?_ The voice continued to taunt him. _Instead of simply vanquishing a foe, you empathized with the enemy._ All because Onyx shared the same agony of loving Gwendolyn as he did.

Oswald grimaced. He was making little progress with his wife. She remained distant, and he feared that she'll run away once he's gone.

He swallowed as he tried to get his emotions under check. Yet, even so, he wanted her to remember him, to let her know how he felt even when he's not here.

The ring Titrel. The key to controlling the Crystallization Cauldron. Fairy Queen Elfaria gave her life for it, and Gwendolyn's sister was lost in that war as well.

So much power contained in something so small. Yet to Oswald, it was more than just a key that could turn the tides of war. It was the proof of his love. He had staked his own life on that battle with Wagner. The dragon who had seethed with fury over the death of his friend, who had waited in seething fury for the chance to get revenge. He did it, out of the wishes of his own heart, not dictated by anyone. For the chance to be with Gwendolyn.

Of all in his possessions, this is the only one worth presenting. Would it be enough to let her know how much he loves her?

Oswald has no answers. All he knew was that the stubborn hope in his heart, though small, still kept him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Stupid muse is driving me crazy. Chp 6 is done, unless it's actually chp7? Good lord, muse likes to time travel lol. Now I'm trying to organize the middle chapters, still piecing them up together as stuff is still all over the place. ugh.
> 
> Gwen's spear actually has a name, Gungnir, but it was only mentioned in the artbook. Cornelius's sword too, but I can't recall what it was.
> 
> Oswald draws his dark powers from Belderiver, however I like to think he can transform even without it by his side.


	5. Crossroads

Her morning bath concluded, Gwendolyn rose up from the water, and reached for the towel. Pressing the cloth against her breasts, she carefully stepped out of the tub.

A sharp intake of breath startled her and her head snapped up to see Oswald standing at the bathroom door. His hair was still tousled from sleep, he wore nothing but a white underpants and a towel draped on his shoulder. She never heard him coming, without the clinking of his armor, he could walk without being detected. He was that silent.

"I...I apologize." Oswald said. He knew he should turn away, but for the life of him, he couldn't stop himself from looking. She was so beautiful as she stood there, naked but for the small cloth pressed against her stomach.

Her skin was flushed pink from her cheeks down to the chest. She was obviously shy but didn't withdraw. The cloth barely covered her, leaving so little to the imagination. Her skin glowed softly in the sunlight, her lips looked so soft and lush...and he ached with wanting her. Oswald didn't realize how much he longed to touch her until that moment when he nearly walked closer to cup her face.

Desire, hot and thick throbbed in his veins. He had wanted her for so long. How much more of this can he take?

"You...you are my husband." Gwendolyn said, a little shakily, but a bit defiant as well. "'Tis your right..."

He knew very well what she meant. More degrading than servitude to a cold, callous master, a wife was considered 'property' of her husband. As such, in the eyes of men, he owned her, free to do as he wished. But the thought of forcing her to serve his baser needs made his stomach churn. Oswald found himself repulsed at the mere thought of mistreating her. Even if it meant he will have to ignore his own desires.

The widening of her eyes told him she had seen the hard ridge that formed in his pants. The apprehension on her face made Oswald retreat. He never wanted to see fear in her face. No, most specially not fear of him.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to turn away. He would never force her but there’s nothing he can do to tame the unruly body that sprang into readiness at the mere sight of her.

"The morning meal is prepared." He said in a low, gruff voice. "I shall wait for you at the dining hall."

But it wasn't the dining table that he headed to, but the cold waters of the pond beyond the stone bridge. 'Tis a poor excuse of a soldier who can't control his lust, yet Oswald couldn't help himself. Gwendolyn affected him in a way no other ever has. He's smitten, thoroughly caught under her spell.

He didn't care if the servants saw him stride out of the castle half naked. To hell with propriety. He wasn’t born into nobility.

Oswald had never expected to meet her in the bathroom when he came in, she was never up this early before.

He groaned as images of her danced in his mind. Red lush lips, flawless creamy skin...long supple legs. So beautiful...so desirable, he'd sell what was left of his soul just to touch her.

Yet the very same attraction that raked his body with desire, was also the one that saved her. He loved her too much to cause her any pain.

Fate can be so cruel, was he destined to love people who will only hurt him?

-o-

She still couldn't believe that he had walked away. She had truly thought that he would be enforcing his rights and take her there and then.

 _Would you rather send for a whore to attend to him?_ A dark voice whispered.

Rage, as nothing she had felt before, erupted from the pit of her stomach. She knew what it’s like to be jealous, the emotion wasn’t unfamiliar to her, had felt it consume her when she found out that Velvet was her sister and had seen the love she so coveted from her father so freely given. Odin who has never spoken a kind word to her from the day she was born, clearly loved the daughter of their enemy.

But this.

This was a different beast entirely. Gwendolyn couldn't stand the thought of Oswald with another woman. Just the mere thought of it was ripping her apart.

She didn't understand the anger, it should be a relief to her...yet, here she was, ready to strike dead any woman who would come close to him. Imaginary or otherwise.

 _My father's spell._ Gwendolyn repeated to herself. _It must be my father's spell that's making me feel like this._

It's beginning to sound weak, even to her own ears. How can a spell mess up her feelings like this? And what does jealousy got anything to do with love? Love? No, it can't be love! What was she thinking?

Confused, unable to sort out her thoughts, Gwendolyn quickly dressed. She wasn't sure how she could face him after their encounter in the bathroom. How much has he seen?

She blushed deeper at the memory. He had looked at her...like a starving man before a feast. She had been subjected to so many lustful stares from men of all ranks and ages. They all made her feel disgusted. Yet, Oswald...she didn't understand why he didn't make her feel dirty, even when he openly stared at her with lust in his eyes.

If this happened with Brigan...Gwendolyn shuddered. The brute had tried to corner her once, had attempted to violate her. If not for her training, she wouldn't have been able to defend herself. Yet strangely, Oswald didn't take advantage of her vulnerability, he could have easily overpowered her in the bathroom, and no one can help her, not even her dear Myris. There were grave consequences for anyone who would dare interfere between a man and his wife.

His actions confused her. Kindness, respect, consideration...these were things she never expected to receive from him. He wasn't anything at all from what she has seen and been taught about men.

Even her own father had treated her mother so callously.

_Perhaps...he really does care for you?_

Gwendolyn shook her head, unwilling to go down that path. She will only confuse herself even more. Better to think of him as an enemy, an expert manipulator...than a lover who only wanted to please her. Gwendolyn shook her head, it was getting harder and harder to fight against the spell. But she won't break, she simply can't.

Oswald wasn't in the dining hall when she came down from her room. Relieved that she won't have to face him so soon after the incident in the bathroom, Gwendolyn sat down to eat her morning meal. Pancakes with syrup. Her favorite. When Myris appeared with her tea, she refrained from asking Oswald's whereabouts.

She can't let herself care for him. No matter how kind he was to her. Nor does she want to question why she feels a pang in her chest whenever she denies any growing fondness for him. A secret part of her she kept denying, wanted to return his feelings.

-o-

Gwendolyn tried to avoid meeting him again that day. The depth of her reaction to him made her wary, even a bit fearful. Much to her relief, he headed towards a small village to recruit more workers. Rather than depleting the treasury over trifle indulgences, Oswald had been consulting and planning to make the old castle self sufficient.

Eventually, Gwendolyn found herself wandering into the armory.The armorer Oswald has hired stood up when she entered the great room.

"'Tis alright." Gwendolyn hastened to assure the burly man. "I just came to check on my armor."

"Right this way milady." The armorer led her to a wooden cabinet and opened it.

"Where do you hail from?" She asked curiously as she saw that he has maintained the feathers of her wings quite expertly.

"From Ragnanival milady." He replied, then noticed her inspect the wings. "'Tis the work of my wife, milady, she used to be a Valkyrie in her early days."

"Oh." Gwendolyn said, a bit surprised. "Is your wife here with you?"

"Yes milady, she works in the kitchen. You might have seen her, the one with red hair."

Gwendolyn wasn't sure, but nodded her head.

"If this is all milady requires, might I be excused? The master has tasked me to upgrade his armor." The armorer asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." Gwendolyn replied as she visually inspected her armor. He has done a good job maintaining them, polished and without a single spot of rust or defect.

Satisfied Gwendolyn closed the armor cabinet and turned to thank the man. He was standing before an open cabinet which housed various pieces of black armor. She knew why Oswald favored Damascus steel for his armor, light and durable, it matched him perfectly. It also gave him that ominous dark appearance that brought fear to those who meet him in the battlefield.

As she looked on curiously, the armorer carefully hung the black chest plate and took the left vambrace that protected the forearm. Then much to her surprise, he pulled out a blue feather from it.

"Wh-what is that?" She asked before she could stop herself.

The armorer shrugged. "I found it hidden in the vambrace milady, after cleaning, I thought it best to just return it back each time."

"May I have a look?"

He handed her the feather and Gwendolyn brought it to the window for a closer inspection.

It wasn't a feather from her wings, the ones used in battle. This one...was softer, not designed for flight but as an accessory. Her feather hair clips.

Gwendolyn frowned. She has never worn any of those hair clips since she woke up. Has Oswald plucked one while she was asleep? But why? Why was he keeping a feather in his armor?

Her husband was such a strange man. Gwendolyn thought, too confused to notice the slip up. Perhaps it got caught in his arm when he woke her up? She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Why would he keep it?

She has no answer, unsure even whether to keep the feather or return it to the armorer who appeared as baffled as she was why Oswald kept a feather there.

Gwendolyn bit her lip, then decided to just return it, better that Oswald doesn't notice it missing and come looking for answers.

 _I...I've become such a coward._ She thought, chiding herself.

Her mind was still troubled as she stood on the balcony of her room and gazed towards the snowy mountains. What is happening to her? The serene scenery which used to soothe her before brought no comfort now. She felt so torn. Torn between her sense of duty, and the growing feelings directed towards the man who should be her sworn enemy.

"There you are, Gwendolyn." His voice made her jump. She slowly faced him, not knowing how to control the blush that stained her cheeks as she remembered their encounter in the bathroom.

"I must take my leave soon." Oswald said as he stood a few feet away. _Leave? Where is he going?_

"But before I go, I would like to give you something." He held out his hand, palm out. "Your hand please..."

Cautiously Gwendolyn raised her left hand and placed it on his palm. His skin was quite hard with calluses, but it wasn't that which caught her off guard, but the gentle strength as he held her hand, and the inexplicable feeling of...security? Confused, she tried to clear her thoughts. Why...why would she feel that way? Why does he make her feel safe?

Tingly but not quite, almost the same feeling she only gets during a thunderstorm, when her skin and hair feels charged up. That was how she felt right now.

Oswald's face didn't show much emotion, but he was slightly trembling. Before she could question his obvious unease, he pulled out a ring from his pocket and slowly slipped it into her finger. The act looked simple, but it felt more than that.

It almost felt like... _Ritual._

She sensed there was more to the heavy gold ring than its monetary value. It felt like...he was making a public declaration. But of what?

"This ring..." She said, gazing at it. She has heard rings were a symbol of love. But she shied away from the thought.

Love? From the Shadow Knight? ‘Tis preposterous!

"I'm sorry. I have nothing else worthy of being presented to you..." Oswald said, he felt his cheeks flush but there was no helping it. He had nothing else worthy, because the ring represented all of him. And he would not give her any less.

It wasn't just a spoil of war, he had staked his life, placed all his hopes, and dreams in that battle. That he was essentially laying himself on her feet wasn't lost on Oswald, but he didn't care.

"This is a beautiful ring that I obtained from a dragon named Wagner."

The revelation shocked Gwendolyn. "The ring Titrel?!"

So, it was indeed Titrel. "Will you accept it?" He asked. He couldn't help the hope in his voice. He...wanted so much to please her.

"Why...why are you giving me something so precious?" Gwendolyn asked, a little suspicious. Doesn't he realize what power this ring holds? It could mean the difference between life or death of an entire nation, if not the whole of Erion.

Oswald wasn't expecting her to ask him that and decided to simply be honest. "’Tis because...I want to see you smile...to see you happy."

She sensed no deceit in his voice, which baffled her even more even as his words made her heart race. Why would he care about her happiness? This was making her head hurt.

"I...I am a warrior. My happiness only stems from battle." Such a textbook response from her early days of training, it sounded lame even to her own ears, but how was she to respond?

Oswald wanted to say something but was interrupted when Brom called for him at the door. Sighing, he had to be content that she has at least accepted his gift. She looked so...lost, it made his heart ache. Was she homesick? Of course, she'd want to be back with her people.

Only reason she stayed was...her sense of duty.

How he resented that word.

Yet even knowing her feelings, he couldn't stop himself from hoping he'd win her affections one day. For now, he had to get his obligations to Onyx out of the way. The sooner he's fulfilled it, the more time he could dedicate in wooing his wife.

-o-

That night, Oswald paused at her doorstep, reluctant to enter. Though he has sneaked into her room several times in the past, he hesitated this night.

Tomorrow at break of dawn, he will head out to the Fire Kingdom. He missed her already.

Despite the distance she maintained from him, just the sound of her voice, the small laughter she shared with Myris...they were like soothing balm to his tortured soul.

And he feared that she would run away once he -

The door suddenly swung open, startling him. Gwendolyn stood there, wearing nothing but her white nightgown.

"I knew you'd come." She said softly, swinging the door wider to indicate that he enter.

A little surprised, Oswald followed her inside as Gwendolyn lit another candle.

"Are you leaving soon?" Gwendolyn asked as she stood beside the bed.

"Yes. I have an oath to keep." Oswald replied, he gazed at her, his heart aching at her sheer loveliness as she stood there. So near yet so far.

Gwendolyn nodded. Then without saying a word, she began to loosen the laces of her nightgown, making Oswald gasp in shock.

_What is she doing?_

_Fool, a man does not question wherein his good luck came from. You just grab it!_

_No. This isn't right._

"Gwendolyn." He called to her, making her pause. "What...what are you - "

"I...I saw how you looked at me." She replied, her cheeks turning red.

"I do not deny that I want you." Oswald said, swallowing the sudden knot that formed in his throat. "But not like this."

She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "You...you will not take your husbandly rights?"

"I will not take anything unless freely given." He looked at her, not caring that she saw the hope, the hunger in his eyes.

Gwendolyn looked away, utterly confused, her cheeks red. This...this isn't what she has been told about men.

Oswald bowed slightly, clamping down on his frustrated needs. He will never, ever force her in anything. "I leave at the break of dawn. I bid you good night, Gwendolyn."

He was gone before she could reply. Gwendolyn stared at the closed door, she wasn't sure if she felt relieved, insulted or simply lost.

All she knew was that he didn't fall on her like a crazed maniac, bent on tearing her flesh. Shaking a little, she sat on the bed. She was certain that he would make a move this night. A marriage unconsummated was not binding. At least she used to think so, but with his latest actions, she's now uncertain.

He said he wanted her, yet...he will not bind her to him through physical union.

Gwendolyn rubbed her temples as her thoughts scattered once more.

_What is he doing to me?_

_I thought you said, you'd never submit to him?_ The phantom bird asked.

She collapsed against the bed and buried her face against the pillow. Yes, she didn't want to submit to him...yet, at the same time, she was getting tired of the constant tension, wondering when he'll strike. She thought to get a bit of advantage by acting first.

 _Like how?_ Gwendolyn wasn't sure.

_Be honest, you want to know what it would feel like to have him kiss you._

_No!_ Gwendolyn shook her head in denial. _He's my enemy..._

Yet how your heart races at the mere sound of his voice.

_'Tis the spell. Nothing more._

_Do you really believe that?_ The bird asked.

Gwendolyn has no answer. Was it really just the spell? Or his constant kindness was beginning to change the way she sees him?

And when she finally fell into restless sleep, the last thing she remembered was his face, how he looked at her. She recognized that emotion. She had seen it in her father's face when he spoke of his lost love, Princess Ariel. And combined with that, was another emotion on Oswald's face, one she had seen on her mother's face, on Griselda's too whenever they spoke of Odin. Yearning.

 _He yearns for your love._ The bird whispered. _Would it be so bad...to..._

-o-

Oswald rubbed his face as he sat on the bed. Too frustrated to rest.

He knew he did the right thing, yet his body rebelled against the decision. Was he being foolish? Their marriage was unconsummated, that made it easier for her to leave him.

Every breath had rushed out of him when he realized that she wouldn't deny him her body. Sweet, defiant Gwendolyn. Even in this, she wouldn’t shirk her duties. If he asked it of her, she wouldn't fight him.

But he wanted more than just her body. He wanted her smiles, her soft touches, to know the secret desires of her heart. Most of all, he wanted her love.

Yet...if she remained unhappy by his side. Oswald winced as he forced himself to face the truth.

He knew, that he will have to let her go...if that would make her find happiness again.

His heart ached at the mere thought, but he knew that he would do anything for her...even if it meant he will have to set her free. How his very soul cried out against it, but there's no denying it's the truth. He simply loved her too much to put his own happiness before hers.

-o-

"The escape routes have been mapped out and operational. If we're attacked again we'll just escape to the Pooka Village until the danger has passed. Don't worry, we will handle things here in your absence." Brom said as he packed the last of the bags gathered at the entrance hall.

"Thank you Brom." Oswald replied, his heart leaping in his chest as he saw Gwendolyn step down the stairs. She...she has come to see him off.

"Gwendolyn." He called to her, unable to stop the hope in his voice. "Will you wait for me?"

The words made her ache for some reason. Why was he asking her? When he knew very well that as his wife, he owned her now.

"I belong to you now." She reminded him. "If you command me to stay, I shall obey."

She was taken aback when she saw the anger that lit up his eyes. For the second time since she woke up from her father's spell, she saw a glimpse of the lethal shadow knight, who had felled so many in the blink of an eye.

"You are not an object." He said, "and I will never let anyone treat you thus. Never." Haven't you realized yet...how much you mean to me?

Gwendolyn gasped at his fierce words. Is he...really saying what she thought he said? He's giving her the freedom of choice?

"I take my leave." Oswald said, taking one last lingering look at her, engraving her features in his most treasured memories. "I shall be back soon." _Gwendolyn, please...wait for me._

-o-

 _What should I do?_ Gwendolyn thought as she stared at the ring on her finger. She didn't understand the strange feelings in her chest as she gazed at it. She could still remember the warmth of his hand as he slipped the ring on her finger, and that unnamed feeling of...connection?

Of course not, that's silly. How could she ever feel something for the enemy? Yet he doesn't feel like the enemy.

With each passing day, her treacherous feelings were telling her that she can depend on him, that he can be...trusted.

No. She can't trust feelings brought about by a spell. She must use her head, her logic.

It's so hard to fight against her own self, but she must persevere. Herein lies the true test.

"This ring is undoubtedly Titrel. It will reactivate the Cauldron...I must take it to my father."

 _Then what?_ The bird asked. _Do you really want to return that life? Serving a man who has so little consideration for you?_

Gwendolyn shook her head. She'll know when she gets there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feather in Oswald's armor is actually inspired by an official pic of him in reclining in the bed holding a blue feather. Fans who have seen the Odin Sphere artbook would know which one ;) The feather could be a new one, but it tickles my fancy to think it's the original one he'd picked at the beginning of his book, it meant he's kept it till late into Gwendolyn's book. :D


	6. Home

"You actually came." The Inferno King said as he sat on his throne, surrounded by his female busty companions.

Oswald looked at Onyx, sighing as he held on his temper, he had a shorter fuse since leaving Gwendolyn. "I gave my oath."

"It surprised me you actually appear to have...some honor."

Oswald didn't think that warranted a response, so he kept quiet and waited.

For a tense moment, the two men merely stared at each other, as if waiting for something.

Then Onyx sighed and gave in, "I have a task for you."

Oswald nodded his head tersely.

"There's a newly hatched dragon terrorizing our lands. Our swords and flame have no effect on it. Perhaps your Belderiver will be more useful. The recent report stated that it's located south from here. I have instructed my scouts to inform you of a more specific location of its whereabouts."

"Once this task is done, my oath is fulfilled." Oswald said with a curt nod. "I shall head out now."

Before he could take a step though, Onyx asked, "I must know...is Gwendolyn treated well?"

Oswald felt insulted that he would even ask, but he bit down his temper. "Not that 'tis any of your concern, but Gwendolyn is awake and well."

There was a pause before Onyx exhaled. "You...woke her up, even though you knew she would not love you?"

"Yes." Oswald replied, looking back at the Inferno King.

"She did not run away?"

"Gwendolyn waits for my return." Oswald fiercely hoped it was true.

"You...how can you be sure she would still be waiting?" Onyx taunted.

"She's my wife." Oswald almost hissed. Nevermind his oath, if the Inferno King continues to provoke him, he'll —the sight of pain that briefly crossed Onyx's face made Oswald pause.

"I shall return once the task is done." He said and turned away, he will never be friends with the Inferno King, yet it was also hard to fully hate someone whose pain you can relate to.

Oswald shook his head and focused his concentration on the mission. Still a long way to go from here until he could finally go back home...home, how that single word made his heart race, home to Gwendolyn.

_Please...wait for me._

-o-

The only time she could sneak out of the castle undetected was during the middle of the night, Gwendolyn gathered all she would need for her travel to Ragnanival in her room in secret.

When the time came, she found herself reluctant to leave. This place has become a haven for her...felt so much more a home. Despite the unnamed tension between her and Oswald, she enjoyed the peaceful serenity of the place.

And just because she's bringing the ring Titrel to her father doesn't guarantee she would be able to be a Valkyrie again, after all, she's now married.

The marriage is unconsummated.

Respect. Freedom...Love. Aren't those worth more than servitude?

_I'm still the King's daughter. I have duties to my country I can't just ignore._

_What about your duties...to him? Is he not your husband?_

_Oswald..._

Gwendolyn couldn't deny that she missed him. Only a day has gone by and she already missed hearing his low, calm voice as he directed servants on their daily tasks. She didn't even realize how much his mere presence has made her feel so secure, so safe until he left that morning.

Her heart ached with each step, until Gwendolyn nearly turned back and returned to the Old Castle.

_My father...surely he could lift this spell on me. It's getting...too much to bear..._

-o-

She missed the Old Castle. Gwendolyn realized with a start. How could anyone feel like a stranger in their own homeland?

But that's exactly how she felt right now. With each stone structure, towering rooftops of Ragnanival's architecture she passed by, Gwendolyn felt more and more like she didn't belong. She missed the soothing greenery of the trees, the serenity of crystal clear lakes and rivers, the songs of birds...she misses Oswald.

_Stop it._

She was so distracted by her feelings of homesickness that she didn't notice the berserker who charged at her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, she had barely deflected the blow at the last second, avoiding a lethal direct impact, it still hurt nonetheless.

"The king has ordered us to kill you on sight!"

Gwendolyn couldn't believe it. Her own comrades, her Valkyrie sisters, they have all turned against her. But there was no time to think, she's greatly outnumbered, and they're all set on killing her.

As she picked up a red key from a fallen Valkyrie commander, Gwendolyn felt her heart break. Around her lay the slain bodies of her own people. But what was she to do? The others fled when they saw she couldn't be stopped.

"She's been defiled by the Shadow Knight!"

"Traitor! Go back to your demon husband!"

"She's no longer the Princess, she's traded her soul for power!"

Gwendolyn closed her eyes as the hateful words echoed throughout the streets. How could they, her people, turn against one of their own like this? Hadn't she fought alongside them in battle, led them to victory in the Cauldron war?

"If you value your life...get out of my way." She warned them. "I may have been banished, but I will not tolerate such treatment."

Some of them still fought her, and she was forced to spill more blood. Gwendolyn focused her sight on reaching her father and ignored the carnage she left behind.

Yet it wasn't Odin who sat on the throne as she approached. Her father has been possessed by Brigan's soul. The general was uncouth as ever, crudely taunting to turn her into his plaything.

Somehow she was able to defeat the brute for the second time, and much to her relief her father woke up shortly afterward.

"Gwendolyn you made it back safely."

For a moment she hesitated, unable to pull the ring off from her finger. _Oswald's gift..._

She can't continue living like this, constantly torn apart by her growing feelings for him and her sense of duty. It's driving her insane...it has to stop. Now.

"Please take this, it's the ring Titrel." She forced herself to hand over the ring.

_Oswald..._

_No...he'll be fine. He'll find someone else, someone who will return his feelings._

_Then why do tears threaten to fall? Can’t you hear the sound of your heart breaking?_

_Just the spell!_ Gwendolyn silently cried. _Just that accursed spell making me feel this way!_

It's certainly not because she's hurting at the thought of him with another woman. Someone who will have the right to be by his side, touch him, comfort him, bring him joy...

_Liar._

"...I was right to tempt Oswald."

That broke her painful internal musings. She hadn't been listening to what her father was rambling until he mentioned Oswald's name.

"Tempt? What do you mean father?"

"He and I made a pact. I will give you to him if he could slay the dragon Wagner. Obviously, he succeeded, that ring is a prize from that battle."

_No...it can't be..._

"With your latest actions, you have redeemed yourself. Your honor has been restored, welcome back my child." Odin continued talking, oblivious to the turmoil his daughter was going through.

_The Shadow Knight...Oswald...he fought a dragon...for me._

Not a deceitful manipulator with ulterior motives...he has been showing her his true feelings all this time. And she in her foolishness did nothing but trample on his gift.

How could she have been so blind? Hurting the one person who only wanted to make her happy?

Gwendolyn looked at her father, her feelings for him as a daughter remained unchanged, and she still wanted to be by his side. But..."No, this is no longer where I belong."

Her heart. It no longer belonged here. It was slowly dying.

She didn't know what kind of spell can manipulate her heart like this, but...the distance from him, the separation from Oswald felt worse than dying..

The emotional agony was ripping her apart and yet there's no relief for her. Not even here, in her father's presence. Not even his praises could wipe away the pain, the longing in her heart...in her very soul.

"I wish you and the heavens well. Farewell, father." Gwendolyn paid her last respects and walked away.

_I must go back._

She had been so foolish, fighting against the attraction to a man who only wanted to love her. She has done her duty, delivered the ring to the King, but she still felt hollow, a shell of her former self.

Her pride and honor have been restored, but they mean nothing to her now.

Nothing could fill the emptiness inside her. Nothing but...him.

_Oswald..._

If she hurried back, she might make it back to the Old Castle before he returned.

It's not yet too late. She can make up to him...she can finally return his feelings. But...Gwendolyn paused.

Does it matter if her feelings were brought by a spell? Doesn't that make her love false?

Gwendolyn shook her head as she hurried out of the palace. Even if the spell wore off, she will just nurture new, truer feelings for him. Feelings that will leave no doubts whether they're real or mere illusions. To deny these feelings, whether real or false was worse than turning back the tides.

_And the ring? What will you tell him if he finds out you gave his gift to your father?_

Gwendolyn hesitated. She couldn't just go back now and ask for the ring back. She will...she will have to make Oswald see her love for him before she can confess her sin.

-o-

"You're so irresponsible!" Brom scolded her. "You didn't tell us where you went! If something happened to you, he'll be very distressed!"

Once, those words of concern would have stirred conflicting emotions in her. But now, Gwendolyn simply accepted them as Oswald's true feelings for her.

"I'm sorry Brom, I just had to do something."

The elderly dwarf shook his head. "Please don't go anywhere without telling us. If Oswald returned and you're not here..."

"I...I won't." She agreed.

Now that she has accepted his devotion, it was easier to appreciate the small gifts he has given her, a bolt of luxurious fabric for Myris to sew her a new dress, a jar of candied fruits, a tea set, a basket of toiletries in her favorite fragrance. Violets.

But the gifts were small comfort for his continued absence. Each day that passed by without him, Gwendolyn felt her heart grow heavy with worry.

"Has he returned yet?" Gwendolyn asked Myris as the pooka entered with a breakfast tray.

"No. Not yet." Myris replied as she placed the tray on the bedside table. She looked at her mistress with teasing eyes. "It seems like he's the only one in your mind lately."

Gwendolyn blushed. Was she that obvious? "No...not at all." She stammered.

"But..." Myris appeared to contemplate. "He wasn't this late, even when he rescued you..."

"Rescued me?" Gwendolyn asked, surprised. She didn't know that she needed rescuing, only that she woke up in this castle with Myris at her side.

"Yes, you were abducted by one of the Wise Men of Titania." Myris explained. "I didn't know that he hasn't told you of that."

"No." Gwendolyn shook her head. "What else happened?"

"Brom said that Oswald tracked you to Titania but eventually found you in the Fire Kingdom."

"Brom..." Gwendolyn thought of the elderly dwarf who appeared to be Oswald's confidant. Perhaps he knew more where Oswald has gone.

Another time she'll ask her husband about the story of her abduction and rescue, but for now, she has to know where he was.

Gwendolyn went to the smithing workplace where the elderly dwarf usually spends his time, crafting household tools. Seeing the kitchen knives, forks and spoons on his work table, it was hard to believe that this was the same dwarf who forged the Belderiver.

"Please tell me." She asked Brom, who was hammering a piece of metal that glowed red. "Where has he gone?"

Brom dropped his hammer and placed the metal back into the smoldering coal. "He went to the Fire Kingdom to fulfill a promise to the king there." He told her. Worry crumpled his brows, "But he's late...something may have happened."

_To fulfill a promise? What is happening in the Fire Kingdom?_

Gwendolyn clutched her chest. _My heart aches with each passing day. I can't bear it. I cannot wait like this._

It was pure torment not knowing what has happened to him, with so many unspoken words between them, so many mistakes to make up to.

Gwendolyn made up her mind, she's going to follow him. He may get angry at her later, but facing his wrath was better than waiting for his return in agony like this.

-o-

He woke up with a start, then fell back against the pillows as he recognized the walls of Gwendolyn's room. He's back home.

For a moment, Oswald feared he's only dreaming. But the ache in his muscles when he moved suddenly felt too real to be a dream.

Gingerly he unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his body, he was bandaged up, but there was no fresh blood or any sign of infection.

Memories of soft hands that tended to him, gently cleansed his wounds and then fed him healing potions teased his consciousness.

Were those real? Or hallucinations?

There was one more thing that he remembered. The scent of violets.

Gwendolyn...has she really tended to him? Or was it just a dream?

Of course, how could he have forgotten, it was she who rescued him from that dragon. His Belderiver has no effect on it, and it became a battle of attrition. He should have just escaped but his pride wouldn't let him leave without fulfilling his oath.

Oswald slowly sat up and looked around, where is she?

Carefully he stood up and tested his balance. So far, so good. Though he ached all over, nothing appeared to be broken.

Slowly he walked out of the room, hoping to find Gwendolyn's whereabouts.

He didn't have to search far, Oswald heard her voice as he passed by the door to the Solar room.

"...I've heard that Oswald has some sort of connection to the Queen of Death."

Brom obviously didn't know how to answer, so he feigned ignorance. Oswald nearly smiled, and decided to rescue the elderly dwarf.

"In order to increase my Belderiver's power, my father sold me to her." He answered as he walked in.

"Oswald!" Gwendolyn gasped as she rushed to his side, "You need to rest."

"I'm alright." He assured her. She looked so lovely as she stood there, wearing her mother's dress, even her feather hair clips.

"I best attend to my smithing." Brom said hastily as he excused himself, leaving the two alone.

"And just as he wished, I acquired the cursed power of the Shadow Knight. But in compensation for this contract, the Halja lurk everywhere, waiting for when my power fades." Oswald continued.

Gwendolyn was horrified at the revelation. She knew that such power came at great cost, but to be hunted down without relief was simply terrible. Does this mean he constantly fights off those dark beings?

"As long as I have the Belderiver, the Halja fear me and stay away."

Oswald smiled slightly as he saw the concern on her face. He wondered what brought about the changes in her. She seemed more warm, more welcoming.

Why did she follow him to the Fire Kingdom?

"That was a close call back there...I must thank you." Then a dark thought entered his mind. "But Gwendolyn, why did you go to the Fire Kingdom?"

His expression became stony as he finally asked what bothered him most, "What did you discuss with Onyx?"

He was jealous...Oswald realized distantly. It was still an unfamiliar emotion, he couldn't recall if he ever experienced such before except perhaps the first time he met Onyx.

If that bastard Inferno King coerced her into any vile agreement, he will incinerate him to ashes.

Gwendolyn was taken aback slightly at the fierce expression on his face.

_"Your father already promised your hand to me. But he went back on his word and gave you to that tortured soul instead...in compensation for letting the issue drop quietly, Oswald made me a promise."..._

_"Why?...Why him? He's been selected by the Queen of Death. He will eventually die as her servant. His very existence is torment. Leave that doomed soul and take my hand."_

Onyx's words rang clearly as if he had just spoken them, but Gwendolyn somehow knew that Oswald would be displeased if she told him what Onyx said.

"I apologize for not obeying your command to stay here..." She said, deciding to address their current situation instead.

"Gwendolyn...I made no such command." Oswald said softly.

She blushed as she realized that was true, but she was so used to being ordered, it became an unconscious habit. "I was...I was so worried and concerned about you I could not sit idly by."

Oswald was taken aback by this, it was completely unexpected. "You...you were worried about me?"

He wasn't still sure he heard her right, was his injuries making him hear things?

Gwendolyn felt awkward, not knowing where to go from there. She has so much to tell him, so much to explain.

And then came the uninvited visitor that complicated matters


	7. Awakening

He waited for her again that day, at the end of the stone bridge. Barely holding on to the fading hope in his heart.

They didn't have any chance to talk before she left to aid her gravely injured father. Oswald didn't know any details of her plans, only that she left to answer her father's call. He was too broken hearted to face her, and his tattered pride prevented him from seeking her, knowing that if he saw her, he would throw away whatever was left of his dignity to beg her to stay.

And yet, he hoped each day that she would return.

But with each passing day with no sign of Gwendolyn, hope dimmed even more in his heart. And despair set in.

She must have decided to stay with her father.

She's his wife, he could take her back.

_No...a caged bird dies before its time. I can't keep her imprisoned here any longer._

Oswald dropped his Belderiver, though the Halja has been lurking more often recently, he no longer cared. Knowing that it has come to this, he must accept it.

He has seen her kindness, her selflessness. She threw away her prestige and honor as a Valkyrie princess to save Velvet, a stranger, in order to spare her father from pain.

The unfaltering loyalty of the servants to her testified the integrity of her character. Myris had also spoken about how Gwendolyn saw beyond her animal form to the person inside when most people have shunned them. And how there had been unkind words spoken against Gwendolyn for her leniency when she spared the life of a Pooka who escaped the Netherworld.

Kind, loyal, fair...and beneath that stoic front she puts up, he saw the gentleness too. Seen how she comforted the children in the castle with ease. The young ones of the staff who had been frightened when the bandits attacked.

She was all that and more, someone who will put others before herself.

And should he command her to return, out of duty, out of honor, she will obey him...even if it meant she'll destroy herself.

He can't let that happen. He loves her too much to watch her wither away.

_Unrequited love can be so painful. But it must be much worse to be imprisoned by someone for whom you feel...nothing._

He had met plenty of women in his past, had mingled with the finest nobilities in Ringford to the commoners in Titania, but there has never been a single one who has captivated him as Gwendolyn did.

The more he knew about her, the more deeper he fell in love.

And now it's too late to escape her enchantment. His very heart rebelled at the thought of another woman. He couldn't love another. There's only one for him. Only Gwendolyn.

All or nothing. He'll have her or no one at all. But he must set her free.

_Gwendolyn...I had the slightest glimmer of hope in my heart. And now, it is gone._

He barely heard the taunting words of the Halja behind him, but Oswald knew this was the only way.

If he saw her, he could never let her go. He will use her loyalty, her sense of duty to chain her to his side.

_Be free...my sweet Gwendolyn... I pray that you find happiness..._

And then darkness descended and Oswald willingly surrendered to its cold embrace.

-o-

He didn't know what woke him up, the sound of someone's booming voice, or the soft touch of a gentle hand that was stroking the hair from his forehead.

With a start, Oswald opened his eyes.

"Oswald...you are awake." Gwendolyn's relieved voice greeted him.

Too stunned to speak, he could only nod his head. Was he dreaming?

If so, he never want to wake up, ever again. The sight of her beloved face, though fatigue left shadows in her eyes, and she appeared a little pale, she has never looked so beautiful to him as she did at that moment. He thought he'd never see her again.

"Gwendolyn..." Oswald said in a low voice, reaching out to touch her face, almost afraid she'd disappear once he touched her.

But she didn't disappear, instead, she held his hand and pressed her cheek against his palm. The warmth of her soft skin assured him, that she's really here, not an illusion brought about by the longings in his heart.

Oswald realized that he was lying on a divan, his head resting on her lap. Gwendolyn's hair was still damp from her bath and the subtle fragrance of violets filled his senses. Soothing him, pleasing him.

"The only thing that can overcome death is pure love."

That voice—

Oswald turned to the other corner of the room and found Odin standing not too far from them.

It sounded quite obscene to hear Odin speak of love, it does not...suit him at all.

Oswald sat up as Odin continued speaking.

"I can no longer collect crystals from the Netherworld, but if I can regain the ring and the Cauldron, I won't have any need for them. Fulfill your promise, give me the ring."

What promise? And how did she get the ring?

Gwendolyn slowly rose up from where she was sitting on the divan. "This...this is a symbol of Oswald's love." She looked at the ring glinting on her finger. "Right now...it represents all I am."

She looked earnestly at her father. "If you take this away, there will be nothing left of me. If you must take it, my life must be taken too."

"Gwendolyn..." Oswald went rigid at her words. How could she equate her life to that ring? Even if it was Titrel.

_You're more precious than that damned thing. Nothing in this whole godforsaken world is worth your life._

He sucked in his breath when she looked at him with a small smile. And suddenly he understood what she meant. As unattainable as it was to him before, will he dare believe that what he's seeing now was no illusion?

By her own admission, she has chosen him over everything she’d known all her life. Right here, before her father and king, before her countrymen. 

An unforgivable treason punishable by death.

Odin smashed his gauntlet against the pillar, so great was his rage he shook with it. "Stop this nonsense! What you believe to be 'everything' is nothing more but an illusion, you are married because I ordered it!"

"Love is an illusion to begin with. I do not fear losing honor, but I am terrified of losing this illusion." Gwendolyn said, her voice nearly breaking.

"You fool! Are you saying you will sacrifice your life and pride just for love?!"

Enraged, the Demon Lord balled his fist, ready to deliver the blow to end her life.

Gwendolyn didn’t think to resist, she knew it would come to this the moment she chose her husband over her king. She stood her ground, prepared to take her punishment.

But instead of her father’s fist, her eyes met the black armor of her husband.

Oswald stepped in front of her, shielding her with his body. "Stop it!" He yelled at the king. "Do you really want to do this to your own child?"

The aura surrounding him vibrated with dark energy, as if any moment now he would transform into that creature that made the toughest man in battle falter.

But much to Oswald’s relief, Odin backed down. He wasn't sure what got through to him, the reminder that she’s his daughter...or the quiet but lethal promise of violence. He didn't want to fight her father, specially not in front of her, but if it must come to that, he won't hold back in order to protect her.

The Demon king even equipped with his Balor stood little chance against Oswald, without it, Odin was indeed completely helpless. Aware of this, the king relented.

Oswald wanted to speak back when Odin began to vent his frustration, hurling words he knew that hurt her, but Gwendolyn clutched his hand and quietly shook her head, allowing her father to speak. 

He didn’t like seeing her in so much distress, but ceding to her wishes, Oswald held back his anger and interlaced his fingers with hers, silently comforting her as Odin ranted on, hurling words that pierced through her heart.

"Father..."

"Silence! Speak no more, disloyal one." Odin muttered, brushing off her attempts to talk.

Before Odin left the room, he finally acknowledged Oswald as his daughter's husband. "Holder of the Belderiver, I entrust my daughter to you."

Oswald turned to his wife, whose head was still bent in dejection. "Gwendolyn." He said softly as he gathered her into his arms. He knew this wasn’t easy, could only imagine what it cost her to go against her father’s wishes.

Gwendolyn had fought back her tears for as long as she could but as his warmth enveloped her, the emotions got too much to bear.

Oswald brushed his lips against her forehead as she wept, he didn't try to comfort her with words, knowing they’ll never be enough. Instead, he held her close, hoping she’d feel his love, his quiet devotion. 

They stood just like that for as long as she needed, stroking he hair until she calmed down and looked up at him with a tremulous smile that stole the very breath from his body. By the gods, how he’d waited to see her smile.

"Take me home." She whispered.

Home. That word has never sounded so sweet as when she spoke it.

Their path out of the palace was filled with curious stares, even malicious ones but none dared stand in their way as Oswald placed a hand on her waist and held her close to him.

It was a possessive gesture, but Gwendolyn didn't mind. Let the whole world know, that she’s the Shadow Knight's wife. And she has no regrets.

-o-

It was nearly dawn when they arrived in the Old Castle. Brom and Myris welcomed them with huge relief on their faces.

They were quickly ushered to the kitchen and served platters of hot food. Myris prepared the bath while they ate, knowing that Gwendolyn won't be able to rest until she has washed the dust and dirt from her body.

Wearily Oswald undressed after Gwendolyn finished her bath. They haven't spoken much after leaving Ragnanival, he knew she was silently grieving the loss of her father's favor, but...he still remembered the way she leaned into him as they rested under a tree on their way here. Words weren't needed somehow, their feelings for each other conveyed themselves through simple touch, through their interlocked fingers as they held hands.

He has so much to ask her, so many things to tell her, but even as Oswald yawned and almost fell asleep in the tub himself, he knew they needed to rest. They can talk later.

He found her already asleep on the bed, her lips slightly parted. He couldn't resist dropping her a kiss.

She's so beautiful despite her obvious fatigue, his heart nearly clenched with emotion. That she deemed him worthy of her love and loyalty was a gift he never thought to receive.

When he would have quietly walked off to let her sleep in peace, her hand caught his arm. "Stay." Gwendolyn said softly, her eyes still closed.

He didn't have to be invited twice. Oswald climbed into the bed and gathered her into his arms. She snuggled into him, resting her head against the crook of his shoulder. The fit of their bodies felt so good, so natural.

Oswald brushed his lips against her forehead, enjoying the scent of violets, then gave himself over to healing sleep.

Gwendolyn woke up some time later, feeling cocooned in the warmest and most cozy blanket she'd ever experienced. And then she discovered that he was sleeping beside her, side by side, her back against his front, his arm around her, while her head was pillowed on the other.

She gasped as she realized that he held one of her breasts. Somehow in the middle of their sleep, Oswald had slid his hand beneath her nightgown and cupped her.

Blushing, Gwendolyn slowly tried to pull his hand away, but the act only caused her nipple to rub against his palm. She bit back a moan as sensations so unfamiliar electrified her body.

Fearing he would wake up, Gwendolyn pulled his hand ever so slowly, but just when she was making a little bit of progress, Oswald murmured something in his sleep and went back in to cup her again.

Gwendolyn tried to hold back a gasp as he squeezed her breast. His breath against the side of her neck made her shiver. She has never been this close to anyone, never had this much body contact.

All of a sudden her body felt too hot from head to toes. She didn't understand the sensation that swept over her body, making her heart race, her breath quicken.

Gwendolyn bit her bottom lip as she tried to move his hand once more, and quickly found out it was a mistake.

Her nipple has become more sensitive, drawing a small moan from her as it brushed against his palm.

The sight of his hand on her breast was so intimate it stole her breath. His tanned skin contrasted greatly against the creamy paleness of her breast. Heat and an unnamed feeling shot through her body.

_What is happening to me?_ She wondered, her chest felt a little tight, her breasts...they feel heavier somehow. And even as she tried to understand what was going on in her body, Oswald moved in his sleep, nuzzling the side of her neck as he settled his face closer to her.

The feel of his lips against her skin made her heart beat faster. His breath was so warm, Gwendolyn could barely hold back a moan, never realizing how sensitive that part of her was. The intensity of the feeling was almost unbearable.

Her mission forgotten, Gwendolyn lay there and listened to his breathing, discovering all of a sudden that she wanted more. Though embarrassed by being held like this, she realized that she wanted more of his touch.

_What will you do if he wakes up?_

That spurred her into action. She can't let him see her like this. She would never be able to face him again!

Carefully she grasped his wrist and slowly pulled, biting her lip as her nipple brushed against his palm. She closed her eyes as sensations raced through her body...how could something so small make her feel so much?

"Gwen."

"Please tell me you're still asleep." She nearly squeaked.

But his breathing has changed, faster now, and his lips...he brushed them against her skin again and again, making her shiver.

He murmured something, then cupped her breast once more. Gwendolyn bit back a cry as he caught her nipple between his fingers and gently squeezed her.

There was a sudden wetness between her legs that embarrassed her.

"Gwen? What is it?" Oswald whispered, he’d felt the sudden stiffness of her body and knew she was more nervous than shy.

Gwendolyn blushed and shook her head. What was happening to her? Why now? She'd die if he found out she has wet herself.

Slowly he turned her over so he could see her face. Too shy to meet his gaze, she kept her eyes closed. He gently caressed her cheek, unable to stop himself from brushing her lips with his thumb.

"I'm not sorry I touched you." He whispered, "I couldn't stop myself. You were so soft, so warm against my hand."

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him, her cheeks turning redder. "I...I didn't mind."

She has never given much attention to men before, but now as he leaned over her, so reminiscent of the first time they met, he took her breath away.

"Gwendolyn..." He whispered as he leaned closer, until their lips brushed. He looked into her eyes, silently asking her consent.

Unable to stop herself, she reached up to brush her lips against his. The electrifying sensation made her gasp.

He caught her when Gwendolyn would have withdrawn, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, kissing her deeper as he gently coaxed her to open to him. She made a soft sound as pleasure burst through her body, her very first lover’s kiss.

Gwendolyn looked at him with something like awe in her eyes, making Oswald bite back a groan. _So innocent, so pure..._

She reached up to trace the outline of his lips with her fingers, so curious, so eager to discover. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips. And then he leaned closer once more to kiss her, unable to hold back the hunger anymore.

"Sweet Gwendolyn." He murmured huskily against her slightly parted mouth. "Don't be shy...give me your tongue..."

She blushed at his words, quite unsure what he meant. She moaned as he slipped between her lips and stroked her tongue with his, teasing, coaxing. Tentatively she stroked him back, making a startled sound when he sucked her into his mouth.

Heat bloomed in the pit of her stomach, quickly spreading throughout her body.

"That's it." Oswald breathed, "Give me more."

She moaned against his mouth as he kissed her deeply, slowly initiating her to another level of sensuality until she was breathless.

"Oh god, you smell so good." He groaned as he nuzzled her neck. "I still can't believe you're here."

"Oswald..." She said softly, reaching to touch his face, stroking the angle of his jaw. She discovered that touching him pleases her.

Heat suffused her face and chest once more as he gently cupped her breast, but she didn't stop him.

Even when he tugged the cloth of her nightgown to expose her chest. "Gwen...you're so beautiful." He breathed as he gazed at her naked breasts.

She gasped when he brushed her nipple with his thumb, but she didn't withdraw. She felt shy, a little embarrassed but the look of pleasure on his face made her want to give him more.

Gwendolyn gasped as he traced circles around her nipple lightly, but always avoiding the tight bud at the center. Something inside her slowly gathered, a tension she couldn't name that ascended with each stroke of his finger. Just when she thought she couldn't bear the suspense, he brushed her nipple with his thumb. The sensation was indescribable making her moan.

"You like that?" Oswald whispered huskily, as he bent lower to her breast. She sucked in her breath sharply as he brushed his lips against her nipple, before flicking his tongue against her, lightly tasting her.

And then he suckled her, sending hot pulses of pleasure radiating through her body, legs squirming together with each stroke of his tongue.

She didn't understand why she felt the sensation stronger down at the apex of her thighs, there in her most intimate place. How could he make her feel so much down there when it was her breast he touched?

"Kiss me..." She whispered, seeking relief from the intense feelings, kissing felt...safer.

But she was wrong. As Oswald leaned down to kiss her once more, he didn't release her breasts. And when he took her lips, the kiss was more carnal than before. Hot and sensual, he explored her mouth like he couldn't get enough.

All the while his fingers teased her nipples, rubbing circles lightly, making her...ache down there. Gwendolyn gasped as she realized how much she ached to be touched in that intimate place.

As if sensing her needs, his hand slowly caressed downward, closer and closer to where she wanted his touch the most.

But when he would have touched her between the legs, Gwendolyn pulled away, she didn’t want him to discover the wetness that gathered there.

"Oswald...I...that is..."Gwendolyn stammered, blushing redder, how could she tell him that her body has betrayed her and wet herself? It was just humiliating.

But he only kissed her tenderly and ceased on exploring her there. "Sorry." He whispered, "Am I moving too fast?"

Fast? "N-no...'tis just that I..."

She was lost for words, could only feel the heat on her face burn higher. Oswald smiled at her as he cupped her face. "Don't force yourself..."

"Oswald...I...I've never been with a man." She confessed, then shyly raised her eyes to meet his.

He had always known or rather suspected that she's untouched, but to have her confirm it, he didn't know why but it ignited his lust to a higher degree. Oswald closed his eyes and turned away his head, not wanting her to see the animal reaction in him.

"Does that...displease you?" Gwendolyn asked hesitantly.

The question was so unexpected, he appeared shocked when he looked back at her. "Displeased?" He repeated, only a lunatic would be displeased to find his wife still a virgin.

"I have very little knowledge what to do...will that be a burden to you?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh god Gwen..." Oswald breathed as he touched his forehead with hers. "If you only knew what I thought when you told me that..."

She looked up at him, unsure what to make of his words. Groaning a little, he brushed his lips against her ear. "It pleases me..." He whispered, "It pleases me very much that I will be your first." _And the last. One and only._

"My sister spoke of pain, did not mention anything about...pleasure." Her face turned redder, but it was never in her nature to lie, even about things that embarrass her.

"Pain?" Oswald was a little shocked at this revelation, what has her sister taught Gwendolyn? While he concurred that he has no idea what goes on behind closed doors, surely they can't be all rutting beasts?

"What else has your sister told you?"

Gwendolyn blushed to the roots of her silvery blonde hair, "Surely 'tis not much different from what you know?" How can he expect her to speak of such embarrassing things so freely?!

Oswald sighed and gathered her in his arms as he settled back into the bed in a more comfortable position. "You must tell me." He said in a low voice. "If you don't, I might do some...things that will shock you to the soles of your feet."

"What...what could you be planning?" Gwendolyn asked, her eyes wide.

"Nothing that involves pain...only..."

"Only?"

"Only to love you...explore every tiny bit of you...until there's not a single part of you my lips haven't kissed, or my hands haven't touched..."

"Must you speak of such things?!" She gasped, hiding her face against his neck in embarrassment, she was totally unprepared for him to be so graphic about it.

He chuckled, softly kissed the top of her head. "What do you expect will happen when we lay together? That I would...just stick it in you while you count sheep in your head?"

He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips. "No Gwen...I want more than that."

His eyes smoldered with pent-up desires he didn't bother to hide.

Gwendolyn felt her heat suffuse her body as she realized she wanted to give him what he desired and yet...she must find a way to deal with the sudden wetness between her legs.

"Perhaps it wouldn’t appear so bad if I tell you what we’ll be doing.” Oswald murmured as he caressed her waist.

What he planned to tell her sounded quite...outrageous, Gwendolyn wondered if she really wanted to know.

He smiled when she hesitated, "Afraid to find out what I'll do with you?" He teased.

"N-no, of course not. The Valkyries fear nothing.” Gwendolyn stammered, then realized she has fallen into his trap. "I will listen." oh god what have I gotten myself into this time?

Though they were clothed, Gwendolyn could still feel the warmth of his body against her own. Somehow she felt so safe and secure with him, despite the devilish grin on his face. Oswald brushed his lips against her hair as he settled into the bed, and wrapped an arm across her waist.

"We'll begin with kissing of course." He smiled. "And then it will be my great pleasure to divest you of every bit of clothing you have put on." Oswald dropped a kiss on her nose. "If you try to delay me with layers of clothing, I have a...more efficient way of cutting you loose."

He laughed a little at her expression of mild outrage. He made a soothing sound, then gently cupped her breast.

"You're so beautiful..." Oswald breathed, "You have no idea...how much I longed to touch you..."

"Oswald..."

"Your breasts are so perfect...as if shaped to fit my palms. I love the way they feel against my hands, how your nipples respond to my touch..."

Abruptly he released her breast, a shuddering breath escaped as he brought himself under control.

"Oh god Gwen...how I want you..." He breathed against her hair. "But I will wait...until you're ready for me..."

She looked up at him, unsure how to respond. A part of her longed to give in to him, but another part was apprehensive of the unknown.

"Shhh..." He soothed, caressing her cheek. "Don't worry about it..."

He placed his hand across her waist once more, and continued.

"I want to worship your breasts...I will kiss every inch of you, lick you, know the taste of your skin, learn every texture...kiss my way down your body...until I reach—"

"Stop!" Gwendolyn gasped, his words painted a vivid picture of the things he planned to do as if he's actually doing them all to her now, at this moment.

"We had an agreement, remember?" He reminded her wickedly.

Gwendolyn made a small sound of dismay as she covered her face against his neck.

"Then I will part your legs with my hands, and I will explore every beautiful inch of you with my eyes, then with my fingers...I won't let you hide in the darkness Gwen, I want to see you." Oswald murmured in a low voice as he saw the surprise in her eyes.

"Once I have inspected every delectable inch of you to my satisfaction, I'm going to lick and suck you..."

"Down there?" She gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, down there, and I will enjoy your taste, your scent, your textures...all of you Gwen." He looked into her eyes to let her know he was serious on his intentions.

That he would do something so...unspeakable made her speechless.

"And after you had your first sexual release..." His breath hitched without warning before he got himself under control. Whatever he's doing to her, he's affecting himself tenfold.

"I'm going to enter you..only the tip for a while, just to let you get acquainted with my presence." he rubbed himself against her, making them both gasp.

"And then...I'll slowly open you wider as I go in deeper...until, I'm fully sheathed in your body." He nearly groaned as her eyes darkened with each word he spoke, saw the blush that turned her cheeks redder. If this was unbearable for her, it was downright torture for him!

"I can't promise there won't be pain, Gwen." Oswald said in a low voice, "Not on our first time together, but I will never harm you." He brushed her lower lip with his thumb as he gazed into her eyes.

"You...you will not...tear me apart?" She whispered so softly he barely heard her.

As the implications of her words sank in, Oswald groaned as he nuzzled her neck. She's talking of...rape. How much had she seen? Heard of women being forced?

The battlefield has shown him so many atrocities, she probably wasn't spared any of the cruel reality either.

"Never." He vowed. "I will never hurt you like that Gwen."

She looked up at him with hesitation. “‘Tis the nature of swords to draw blood.”

Oswald shook his head. "Just this once, Gwen. When I have to pierce through your barrier. I will be most gentle when I come inside you...”

Gwendolyn released a shivering sigh as she laid her hot cheek against his shoulder. The scent of soap rose from his body, even as his warmth enveloped her. It felt so good to be held in his strong arms, to feel the hard muscles of his body as she lay pressed against him.

"What would I do?" She asked softly.

"Do?" Oswald repeated, for an instant not understanding. "Just let me love you." He breathed.

Gwendolyn shook her head slightly and then raised her head to look at him. "You speak of loving me...but what can I do to show you mine?"

Oh god, your mouth...what I'd give just to feel you lick me...suck me. Abruptly he turned away from the carnal thoughts.

"I feel like...you got the poorer end of the bargain." Gwendolyn said softly, "You must...show me how to please you."

Oswald groaned at her words, spoken without guile, without calculation. Just her honest desire to please.

"You...aren't ready to receive me in your bed yet." He said huskily, looking at her intently.

"But..."

Oswald touched her lip to quiet her. "But there is something you can do for me." He said as he caressed her cheek.

"Yes?"

"Your underwear. Let me have it."

"Wh-what?" Gwendolyn asked, confused, not sure she heard him right.

"Your underwear, give it to me." Oswald said in a low voice, "the one you're wearing Gwen, not from your closet."

Her face turned redder as if he has asked her to go down on him. Oswald nearly groaned.

"I...I'm not going to enlighten you as to what I plan to do with it." He whispered darkly, a small smile on his face. "Maybe another time..."

"I...I can't." Gwendolyn whispered, more breath than voice. She didn't meet his eyes.

The little innocent darling. Oswald thought with fondness, gently cupping her chin to raise her face to meet his eyes.

"Why not?"

"I...I just can't!" She said with more force than she intended to.

Oswald sighed. "Very well, I won't force you to, but you have to tell me why not."

She didn't know which was worse, handing him her used underwear or telling him that she's soaking wet.

"I can't..." Gwendolyn moaned as she buried her face against his shoulder once more, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"Can’t or won’t? My sweet Gwendolyn." He murmured as he dropped a kiss on her hair. "If we're to live as husband and wife...you must be able to...tell me your innermost thoughts. I have opened my world to you...all you have to do is ask. I want you to do the same. Let me into your world."

And with that, she felt her fears were suddenly unfounded. But though her embarrassment remained, she understood what he meant. If she were to hide every imperfection from him, how will she be able to live as herself, not as a fake image she had built to please him?

"I...I can't give you my...underwear." She stammered, her heart raced so fast she thought she'd pass out.

Oswald made a small sound of encouragement as he caressed her waist.

"I...I didn't know how it happened, I tried so hard to hold it back...but..."

Her words weren't making sense, but Oswald didn't interrupt. Hold back what? He wondered.

"I wet myself." Gwendolyn said in a rush, her cheeks burning. She inhaled sharply as she buried her face against his shoulder in utter embarrassment.

_Oh god._ Oswald groaned inwardly as the meaning of her words sank in. Gwen you're killing me. His body reacted so strongly to her confession, it took him all his will not to roll over her and simply have his way with her body.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Gwendolyn moaned against his skin. "Every time you spoke of what you'll do to me...I get wetter down there, I don't know why it's happening, but even when I tried, I couldn't stop it..."

"Oh god, Gwen." Oswald groaned as he tilted her face up to him. She was unraveling him with each husky word, and she wasn't even aware that she's doing it.

"That's not..." His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to explain. "That's not something to be embarrassed about, Gwen."

She appeared a little confused as she looked back at him. "But..."

Oswald closed his eyes as the urge to push her down against the bed and ravage her almost overpowered him, but somehow he held on. _Oh god...oh god...how I want you Gwen..._

He rubbed himself against her stomach, making Gwendolyn gasp. "Just as I cannot deny that I want you...even if my lips were to speak falsely, my body cannot lie."

He cupped her face gently, his hand shaking a little from the force of his desire. "'Tis the same for you. You may say that you do not want me...but your body cannot lie." Oswald said, touching his forehead with hers. "You're wet...because you're preparing to receive me..."

Oswald groaned as her breath quickened, saw the way her pupils dilated until her eyes were almost black. "That's just your body's way of saying...you want me."

Her blush deepened, but she didn't deny his words.

"Now my sweet Gwendolyn...hand me your underwear." He whispered darkly as he brushed his lips against her temple. "I want it even more now...knowing it bears the mark of your desire for me."

Gwendolyn made a shivering sound, but just as when he thought she would refuse him, she bit her lower lip as she reached underneath her nightgown. Her breath hitched when she touched the intimate apparel, and she looked at him as if asking if he really wants the piece of clothing.

"Yes." Oswald breathed.

She couldn't look at him as she handed her underwear, it was so soaking wet, she couldn't help but be embarrassed despite what he'd told her. Why does he want it?

He hadn't planned on doing it, but the moment he felt the soft cloth against his palm, Oswald couldn't wait any longer. He brought the piece of cloth into his nose and breathed in deeply.

"Gwen." He groaned, her musky scent was so decadent, so sweet, his whole body reacted.

She was looking at him with shock on her face. "Oswald." She breathed, unable to believe what he had done. _Did he...did he really - no! Oh god no!_

Oswald buried his nose against the cloth, inhaling deeply once more as if he couldn't get enough. "I...I will do more than breathe in your scent, Gwen." He reminded her. "I will taste you with my mouth and tongue..."

"Oswald!" Gwendolyn cried out softly, touching his lips as if she could stop him from speaking more of the intimate things that embarrassed her. It was so primal...so animalistic...

But he only kissed her fingertips and kept speaking. "And after I have tasted and licked you until you're replete...I will have you in the most intimate way a man can know a woman."

The look on her face made him groan inwardly. _Oh god, how I want you Gwen._

"I don't want to rush you, but I won't be able to contain myself much longer." Oswald said, releasing her waist as he slowly pulled away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he stood up.

"I'll see you during the evening meal. I'll be in my room." Oswald replied, not daring to look at her too much, fearing he will just pounce on her if he did.

"Don't follow me Gwen..." He said in a low rough voice. "Unless you're ready to let me have you."


	8. Lovers

Herebe some **smut.** The gentle kind, nothing rough.

* * *

_Will you visit me in my room_?

His heart skipped a beat as he read the message. Oswald stared at it for what seemed like eons as if transfixed before placing the note back on the table. Looking up, he turned his attention to the door that connected his room to Gwendolyn's.

She has never locked that door against him, not even during the early days after she woke up from Odin's spell. He now knew there will never be locked doors between them.

So why was he hesitating? How much time has passed since he came into the room from his bath and found the note waiting on the table?

Oswald ran his fingers through his hair even as he realized he was actually nervous. Hell, he had more confidence than this as a green boy.

But how does one control the fierce longings in his heart? He loves her so much, but right now, his feelings were far too carnal, too impure...god, the things he wanted to do to her.

She who has never explored her own sensuality, never known the intimate touch of a man. Gwendolyn has been raised among people who considered marriage a punishment so degrading, the Valkyries sought death in the battlefield rather than lie beneath a man.

If his control slipped...If he's not careful, he could hurt her. And he'll be no better than those men she detested.

Oswald closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath.

He will have to rely on discipline, honed throughout the years as he trained to be Ringford's most elite soldier. The same discipline that allowed him to wield the Belderiver without succumbing to its dark pull.

He only hoped that discipline was enough. Gwendolyn has a baffling effect on his self-control. No matter what his past experiences may be, he had come to realize that they amount to nothing where she is concerned.

Oswald ran his fingers through his hair when he realized he's more like a knight preparing for battle instead of a man meeting his lover.

 _It will be alright._ He told himself, as he reached for the door handle. _We will learn together._

-o-

Fresh from her bath, Gwendolyn walked inside her room, briskly rubbing her hair with a towel. There were no maids to assist her, not even Myris. But she didn't mind, she actually preferred it this way. Gwendolyn has never been comfortable with her nakedness, even back at Ragnanival. Her sister thought she was too demure, but there's no helping it. Inexplicable as it may be, her body is her own and she didn't like people touching her so casually.

Glancing at the window, Gwendolyn realized she didn't have to rush to prepare, plenty enough time to let her hair dry without too much fuss. Smiling, she wrapped the damp locks with the towel and twisted it to lay over her head.

She stepped out of her wet bathrobe and dropped it in the laundry basket. Gwendolyn selected her favorite scented oil for her skin when the connecting door creaked open and with a gasp, she pulled the towel from her hair to cover herself.

"Gwen...I -" Oswald stepped in before realization struck as their eyes met. Then he could only stand there, his heart racing as his eyes traced the sultry outline of her body.

Once more he has caught her naked, with only a damp towel clutched at her chest to protect her modesty. But this time, he wasn't sure he could walk away again.

"Oswald..." Her voice was almost a whisper, barely audible in the huge room. Gwendolyn felt the heat of embarrassment rise on her cheeks and chest.

She has invited him to her room, with the full expectation that she will be his wife in truth not just in name. But she expected him to come during the hushed secrecy of the night's darkness, not in broad daylight like right now.

"I wanted to give you more time, but...Gwen, I'm at my limit."

She barely recognized his voice, it sounded deeper than usual. Oswald gazed at her with naked hunger in his eyes, in the tensed muscles of his jaw. He looked at her the same way he did that morning in the bathroom. Like she was the most exquisite thing he has ever seen.

She hesitated for a moment before releasing the only covering she held against her body, biting her lip as she fought the urge to grab it back as the towel slid down her body with a soft rustling sound.

Oswald felt his heart leap to his throat as the cloth fell to her feet in a crumpled heap, leaving her completely naked before his eyes.

For a timeless moment, only the sounds of heavy breathing filled the room.

The force of his lust nearly brought him to his knees. "Oh god, Gwen..." Oswald groaned.

If he thought he'd known what desire meant before, he was wrong. Nothing could compare to how she made him feel right now.

She smiled shyly at him, unable to take another step. It took all her courage to drop the towel. Embarrassed beyond belief, she covered her breasts with her arms, legs twisting together as she subconsciously tried to hide from him.

Her knees threatened to buckle, but before she could move, he was pulling her into his arms, even as he leaned down to kiss her.

"So unfair..." Oswald groaned as he brushed her lips with his. "I wanted to be the one to undress you."

"I apologize." Gwendolyn smiled shyly as she clutched at his shirt. The scent of soap and warmth rose from his skin, somehow calming her frazzled nerves as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Perhaps next time?”

She gasped as he lifted her into his arms. "My room or yours?" He asked against her hair as he kissed her temple.

Gwendolyn hesitated for a moment before pointing to her bed.

"The bed here is larger, right?" She said as he gently laid her down. "I...I mean." She blushed harder, unable to continue and sought refuge beneath the blankets.

"Either way, you won't be sleeping alone anymore from tonight onwards."

There was something so compelling in his eyes, that she couldn't look away. He held her gaze even as he pulled back to shrug off his shirt.

Oswald has never been self-conscious his entire life. Yet the quiet admiration in her eyes made his breath hitch.

As unexpected as it was to him, he realized that he was beautiful in her eyes. He saw it in the way she looked at him, how her eyes traced the contours of his body. His hands hesitated at the waist of his pants, reconsidered for a moment and decided to remain clothed. Just now, in that instant, her simple look of adoration nearly made him lunge at her in fierce need.

It was so easy...so frighteningly easy to just spread her thighs apart and sink into her soft flesh until he was deeply seated into her innermost core and sate this burning lust that threatened to drive him insane.

The urge to do just that was so overwhelming, but Oswald refused to give in to his baser needs.

The play of emotions that shaped his face from a lover's gentle visage to a dominant male bent on conquest was not lost on Gwendolyn.

He went completely still for a moment. She watched the torment twist his face as he shut his eyes and brought his body under control with a shuddering breath. She thought her heart would burst with love for him.

The bed dipped down beneath his weight as he joined her and pulled the sheets away.

“Don’t be shy Gwen...not with me.” He continued to touch her once more, slow and so very, very gentle. Gwendolyn gasped softly as he stroked her body with loving fingers. Only his eyes betrayed the depths of his passion, they burned with an intense flame, a primal need to dominate, to conquer...to possess.

She felt something within her respond to his silent call. She did not understand it, couldn't put a name to it, but it was a primal urge to surrender all, to give him everything.

Oswald leaned over her as he cupped her cheek. "Gwen...don't run away." He whispered as he brushed his lips against hers. "Let me see you."

Gently he held one of her wrists that were crossed on her chest, her forearms subconsciously covering her breasts.

Gwendolyn felt her heart race faster as he gently tugged her arms away, freeing her breasts. The sight of her own nipples made her blush harder, and she looked away. Normally they would be the palest of pink, almost the same color as her skin, but now they were a deep pink, flushed with warmth.

He sucked in his breath, he didn't think it was possible, but she seemed to become more and more beautiful each time he looked at her. Daylight revealed all her secrets, the creamy perfection of her skin, small but perfectly shaped breasts, tipped with rosebud nipples. Such a tiny, delicate waist. He held his breath without realizing it, too intent on his visual exploration of the exquisite beauty before him. She shyly crossed her thighs, an unconscious action to hide, but he could still see the silky patch of silvery blond hair at the apex of her legs.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, looking at her with awe and wonder in his eyes.

Gwendolyn looked away as shyness overcame her once more. Men have always praised her beauty, but their compliments all sounded hollow. None has ever made her feel so cherished, so beloved as Oswald did.

She could feel the intensity of his gaze, almost palpable as if he was touching her skin.

Oswald linked their fingers, pressing her hand against the bed as he leaned over to kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose. She sighed against his mouth as he gently brushed his lips against hers, slowly licking the luscious outline before pressing her lips open as he sought a deeper taste.

The heat of his mouth branded her as he kissed his way down her neck. A shivering sigh escaped her lips as her heart raced even as he slowly initiated her to the heights of sensuality. Gwendolyn was unprepared for the onslaught of pleasure that rippled through her body at his slightest touch, she never knew her skin could be this sensitive.

Gwendolyn sucked in her breath as he slowly cupped her breast, and leaned down to rub his cheek against her nipple.

The sharp jolt of pleasure made her shiver and could only call his name when he turned his head to lick the rosy tip of her breast.

"So sensitive..." Oswald breathed, then stroked her nipple lightly with his tongue, delicately tasting her. "I love the way you respond to me." He murmured as he closed his lips over the tiny bud.

Almost playfully, he teased the sensitive nipple, stroking her with quick flicks of his tongue. Her nails dug into his skin, the pain-pleasure incited his excitement even more to feverish heights.

Carefully he captured her between his teeth, lightly bit her before soothing the sting with his tongue.

"Oswald." Gwendolyn gasped, holding him in place as her fingers threaded through his hair once again.

"Yes." He answered, licking her nipple once more before closing his lips around the sensitive bud and began to suckle her.

She squirmed in his arms as pleasure racked her body, but she wanted more and more.

He made a soothing sound as if he understood, then released her nipple with a last lingering kiss, Oswald cupped the other one and continued the sensual assault.

Gwendolyn moved restlessly as heat blossomed within her innermost core. She made a small sound of frustration, unable to name what she was feeling...all she knew was that it's building in intensity with each stroke of his tongue, with each loving caress of his hands.

"Oswald...I...I want..." She began, yet she did not know what it was she needed. Only that it was a growing hunger like no other.

He went completely still for a moment, his eyes intense as he gazed at her flushed face. "Yes..." He murmured, kissing her lush lips. "Now you know..."

"Know what?" She asked in confusion.

"A fraction of what I feel." He said in a low voice, he touched his forehead to hers, kissing her so tenderly she felt so loved.

Then after dropping a kiss on her nose, Oswald pulled away and knelt before her, placing his hand on her knee. "Open your legs Gwen...I want to see you."

For a moment, he thought she would refuse him, and didn't want to force her but even as her face turned redder, Gwendolyn looked away but slowly, hesitantly parted her slender thighs.

The sight of her drove the breath from his chest. Soft, coral petals guarded her most secret place. The tiny slit was tightly closed, never been breached, only his to explore, only his to claim.

"I dreamed of you...just like this." Oswald whispered as he gently caressed her. "Only...you're more beautiful than my mind can ever imagine."

She shivered as she felt the familiar rush of warmth that has embarrassed her before and still do now, she nearly cried out when he touched the slick wetness, so embarrassed she wanted to melt into the bed.

"You are not an object...and I'll never let anyone treat you thus." Oswald whispered as he continued to kiss her. "But Gwen, this part of you...belongs to me. This...is mine."

Her cheeks turned redder as he gently cupped her. There was something so territorial in his touch at that moment, so possessive, but Gwendolyn discovered she did not mind at all.

"Do you like this?" He whispered huskily, as he parted the delicate folds of her soft flesh with his fingers.

Gwendolyn went still for a moment, shyness battled with need for an instant before an intense hunger made her sob. "Yes...please."

She was already wet with her desire, easing his way, tenderly he caressed her, touched her with the utmost gentleness. "You're so soft...so warm." Oswald said, awe in his voice, then lightly brushed his knuckles against her inner thigh.

"Open yourself to me."

For a moment she didn't understand, the sheer intimacy of his hand between her legs was almost too much to bear.

"Open yourself to me, my beautiful Gwen." He murmured huskily, "Let me touch you."

Biting her lip, Gwendolyn did as he asked, spreading her legs wider to give him more access.

Gently he caressed her, seeking the little jewel where all sensation gathered. She made a soft cry as he found it, lightly circled his thumb around the sensitive bud, and began to stroke it.

Pleasure, she had never known before coursed through her whole body, making her cry out. She has never thought, never imagined...his touch would feel this...good.

"Oswald...no." She gasped as she saw him lick his fingers. That he would taste the very wetness that has embarrassed her to no end made her squirm.

But he only smiled at her before kissing her inner thigh, lightly brushed his lips from her knee slowly moving downward. Her legs tried to close against the increasing intimacy, but he won't be deterred.

Gwendolyn flinched as she felt the very first stroke of his tongue against her most sensitive flesh. _He's doing it...actually doing it. Oh god...oh god.._.

His lips felt warm, and the rough textures of his tongue drove her wild as he gently explored her like she was the most exquisite, delicate thing he has ever discovered.

She didn't know how much longer she could endure the overwhelming intimacy. She could only thrust her fingers through his hair, and tried to guide him away but there was no stopping him.

"Oswald...I feel...strange..." it was like some kind of radiant, hot tension that was coiling tighter and tighter at her innermost being.

He murmured something but it was lost as he continued to tease and stroke her most secret place.

She tried to pull his head away, hips squirming as the sensations got more intense with each delicate flick of his tongue.

"Don't fight it..." Oswald murmured against her soft flesh.

"I can't..." She cried out, more breath than voice. _I...can't take any more._

The sensual tension kept spiraling higher and higher until she thought she could bear no more when it suddenly snapped without warning. The furious release of pleasure so pure stunned her as it pulsed from her innermost core to the tips of her toes.

"What was that?" She gasped when she could breathe freely again, even now her body felt so replete, shivering from aftershocks of pleasure. Her skin felt so warm as if glowing from within.

Oswald kissed her clit one more time before sliding up her body and gently brushed the hair from her face. He paused for a moment just to look and admire her once more, he couldn't help it, but with her flushed cheeks and rosy lips, she looked even more lovelier after her first sexual release.

"Did you like it?" He asked instead of answering, caressing her cheekbone. "I will give you more."

"Why...why are you saying such embarrassing things?" Gwendolyn touched his lips with her fingers as if to stop him from speaking.

But he only smiled and kissed her fingertips. "Because 'tis true." he murmured, making her blush redder.

"Gwen...my beautiful Gwendolyn..." Oswald murmured before leaning down to kiss her, lightly stroking her tongue with his.

"That is how your pleasure tasted like." He breathed as he licked her lower lip.

He looked at her and brushed her lip with his thumb. Red, and slightly swollen from his kisses, yet even now he still couldn't get enough.

"Touch me." He whispered as he placed her hands on his body. Her hands were soft and silky against his skin, making him shudder with need.

Oswald groaned as she caressed the skin of his torso, light, curious fingers tracing his muscles like he was the most fascinating thing she'd ever touched. His breath hitched at the throat when her hands moved lower and paused at the waist of his pants.

"Do it." He told her in a low voice when Gwendolyn hesitated.

Blinking for an instant, she shyly looked up into his eyes. And then slowly unbuttoned the fly with trembling fingers.

Impatiently, Oswald dragged the last clothing down his hips and legs and carelessly kicked the pants aside. The innate male arrogance in him left no room for self-consciousness or embarrassment. He gazed into her eyes as he watched her study his body, watched as her eyes widened as she appraised him. He was fully aroused, so erect his cock almost touched his stomach.

"Touch me, Gwen." He whispered.

He took her hand when she hesitated, and curled her fingers around his hot flesh.

"This...this is going inside me?" Gwendolyn gasped, her cheeks turning redder as she heard her own words. Oswald couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." He whispered against her ear as he parted her legs with his knees and slid between them, settling his hips between her thighs. "Do I frighten you?"

"But it's so huge...how will it fit?" Abruptly she realized she was only embarrassing herself even more, and could only bury her face against his shoulder, making a choked sound when he lightly chuckled.

"Let me worry about...the fit." Oswald whispered against her ear, smiling when he felt her cheek burn hotter. "Just...let me in."

"Touch me, Gwen." He asked again, holding her hand that was still curled around his aching flesh.

"I...I don't know how..."

"Like this..." He guided her as he showed her how he wanted to be touched, unable to stop his body from shuddering or the low groan that escaped his throat as pleasure raced through his veins with each stroke of her soft hand.

He let her hand go as she gained more confidence, and endured the exquisite torture for as long as he could.

Oswald inhaled sharply as her finger traced the blunt tip, gathering the tiny pearl that has gathered at its center. He fully expected her to rub the moisture against the sensitive eyelet, his body already tensing in anticipation when Gwendolyn lifted her finger to her lips and almost delicately tasted him.

Something inside him seemed to snap as he watched her tongue flick over the droplet, taking him in. She didn't realize he was watching her, cheeks turning red as their eyes met.

"Gwen..." Oswald breathed as he took her lips in a fierce kiss. He caught her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head, even as he reached between their bodies. He stroked his cock once, twice but there was no relief from the intensity of his need.

"I must have you." Oswald groaned as he parted her thighs wider with his knees, rubbing his aching flesh against her softness.

"There is no need to ask..." She whispered as she looked up at him. "I'm yours."

She was so tightly closed, Oswald reached between their bodies and gently spread the soft folds apart with his fingers, both gasped as he rubbed the blunt tip of his cock against the slit at her very center, coating himself with her slick wetness.

Her sweet, yielding body promised him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams.

Oswald shuddered as he forced himself to slow down. _So soft, so warm._

He leaned down to kiss her, looking into her eyes as he slowly, ever so slowly pressed against the tiny opening, gently penetrating her.

_Waited so long to be inside you_

The tiny entrance resisted him for a moment before giving way to his invading flesh. "Gwen." He breathed. _So small, and dear god! So tight._ He clenched his teeth as he carefully pressed deeper into her.

Her eyes appeared huge as she looked at him, trusting...loving him, saw the way they widened as he slowly sank deeper.

She knew he was huge, but he felt inexplicably so much more larger as he slowly entered her. So huge her body tensed up from his sheer size.

His muscles clenched tautly as he released her hands, grasping her hips as he forced himself to stop when she winced in discomfort.

"Oh god, you feel so good." Oswald groaned through his teeth, nuzzling her throat as he waited in agony for her body to adjust to him.

"I'm alright." She whispered after what felt like ages, caressing the hard muscles down his back, he made a pained sound and trembled as if she had whipped him.

She hadn't expected to feel vulnerable when he entered her, but he was so huge, so imposingly hard that her body instinctively resisted his entry, tightening around him in a futile attempt to stop his penetration. But...he was inside her, whether or not her body was willing, no way to stop him.

And yet, her heart only whispered of her love for him, inviting him to take more, to claim her innermost core, to make her his.

"Come inside me..." Gwendolyn said softly, splaying her hands on his lower back, felt his hard muscles clench beneath her palms.

"Not yet...you're so tight..." Oswald groaned, closing his eyes as he gently pressed against her. Her body still resisted deeper entry.

Oswald sought her lips once more, tenderly kissed her as he gently began to move, slowly sliding in and out, coaxing her body to accept him with short, sensuous strokes, just halfway in, not going any deeper.

Gwendolyn caressed the side of his face, her eyes were luminous with unshed tears, he was so careful with her, so tender, she felt...cherished. She shivered as he turned to kiss her fingers, the sheer adoration in his eyes melted her heart.

Small sounds escaped her lips as he continued to stroke her, building up her pleasure with each sensual caress of his hard flesh. She arched her neck as sexual tension spiraled higher until her need became unbearable. She wanted him, wanted him deeper.

Her nails dug in his lower back as her body moved restlessly. "Please..." Gwendolyn pleaded, lifting her hips without realizing she did so. _Take me._

A sharp ripping pain tore through her as he penetrated deeper, making her gasp, it was so unexpected. He has stretched her wide open, went so deep it felt like he has invaded her very soul. But he took her so gently, so carefully.

"Is it too much?" He asked in a low, rough voice as he paused again, he buried his face against her breast and closed his eyes. The urge to thrust hard and deep was so overwhelming, it hurt him to stay still.

"I...I'm alright." Gwendolyn said, she felt incredibly full, stretched almost beyond her capacity but any pain passed quickly.

"Tell me if it hurts..." Oswald nearly groaned as he held her gaze and lifted her hips to meet him, watched the rush of emotions in her eyes as he took her, carefully penetrating further still until he was deeply seated in her innermost core.

"Gwen." He breathed as he leaned down to kiss her, somehow holding on to control as he waited for her body to adjust...she felt so good, so much more than he'd expected, more than he'd ever dreamed of. "Are you...alright?"

_Virgin no more._

_Mine._

There it was again, that familiar tightness in his chest that made him ache with love and longing. He still couldn't believe she's here with him, giving him everything. Her body. Her heart. Her very soul.

"I'm fine." Gwendolyn whispered, caressing the damp skin of his nape, then slowly reached down between their bodies until she touched the place where they were most intimately joined. "Now...I am truly yours."

Oswald groaned, the sound of her voice alone could send him over the edge. “Thank you...” _Thank you Gwen for loving me._ He licked the side of her neck, down to her collarbone, nuzzling her throat as he breathed in her sweet perfume.

She ached from the incredible fullness as he throbbed inside her, there in her most secret of places that was exclusively his, but there was no more pain. Tentatively she moved her hips a bit more.

He made a soothing sound, then kissed her, lightly nipped her bottom lip before sucking her into his mouth. He stole the sound she made as he slowly moved his hips, caressing her intimately, stroking every sensitive inch of her tight sheath as he slowly withdrew from her body.

"No...don't go." Gwendolyn gasped urgently, she tried to pull him deeper into her but he resisted with an easy strength that reminded her just how strong he was.

The emptiness he left inside made her even more keenly aware of him as he withdrew. The friction was so intimate it felt like he was tugging her flesh with each tiny movement.

"Gwen..." Oswald groaned, looking into her eyes as he penetrated deep again. "You're so tightly wrapped around me." Feels so good.

She cried out as he leaned down to kiss her breasts. Gwendolyn wanted to wrap her arms around him but Oswald once more pinned her wrists beside her head. A gesture of domination that made her breathless, if a little vulnerable. But she didn't mind, arching her body in complete submission to him as he took her in a slow, easy rhythm, but oh god, _so deep._

"Kiss me..." She whispered without realizing it, but the need was just as powerful all the same. Unable to look away from his gaze when Oswald raised his head from her breast, there was a glint of crimson in his eyes, and she somehow knew he's very close to losing control right now.

Would she dare unleash the beast?

But her thoughts scattered as he leaned down and took her lips, no gentleness this time, no tender exploration, just a raw, hungry kiss that could draw the very soul from her body.

And then she was crying out into his mouth as pleasure once more peaked with each intimate caress of his hard flesh. For a brief, futile moment, Gwendolyn tried to hold back a little longer, wanting to give him the same pleasure he's giving her. But she was powerless to stop the relentless wave of release as he took her higher and higher.

Vaguely she realized she was scratching her nails down his back, then heard herself scream his name as pure bliss enveloped her.

So lost in her own pleasure, she barely heard the harsh sound he made as Oswald buried his face against her neck, could do nothing else but surrender when he clasped her hips and thrust in so hard and deep it felt as though he had permanently wedged himself in her flesh.

Gwendolyn held him close as he shuddered, and smiled even as he pulsed something warm and thick inside her that slowly permeated her entire being.


	9. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter posted in ff.net so the next one may take longer. One or two more chapters to conclude this story. Yes it’s been almost 2 years, I’m still working on it! lol

Smut warning.

* * *

Myris nodded her head as Oswald gave her the last instruction and bowed her head before he could see the pleased smile on her face. She's not sure what has transpired but there's nothing more she wished for Gwendolyn than her happiness, and the Shadow Knight, fearsome he may be, has been devoted to her from the very beginning.

As the Pooka made her way downstairs back to the kitchen, Oswald headed towards the bathroom.

Gazing at her reflection, Gwendolyn stood before the full-length mirror mounted on the wall of the bathroom. Aside from the marks on her skin left by his mouth, and her red lips, swollen from his kisses, there were no visible changes to her body.

Gwendolyn rubbed her cheeks in embarrassment. What was she expecting? While it's true that internally, her body has changed, outwardly not much was different, though she noticed that she walked a little funny on her way to the bathroom.

 _'Tis a wonder that you could walk at all, after he has put his 'thing' in you._ Gwendolyn blushed at the memory as she turned away from the mirror and carefully climbed into the tub.

The warm water soothed her and she sighed in contentment as she leaned back her head and relaxed. She ached in places she has never been aware of before. Places only Oswald has ever reached. Embarrassed for no reason, Gwendolyn sank lower beneath the water as if to hide from invisible eyes.

It had hurt, but the pain was kind of sweet too. She has no way of describing how it felt, only that her heart overflowed with emotions as he gently took her.

The quiet footsteps disrupted her thoughts and Gwendolyn looked up to see Oswald standing a few feet away from the tub.

Her husband, her lover, her closest friend who has shared her pain, knew her deepest insecurities and yet after their intimacy in the bedroom, she felt inexplicably shy with him right now.

Oswald shrugged his shirt off and unbuckled his black pants. He dropped the clothes on the floor and walked towards her, his strides that of a man confident in his body, completely oblivious to his nakedness.

He smiled when she shyly looked away. He found it charming that after all the things they've shared, she was still embarrassed.

Oswald climbed into the tub with her and slowly sat down at the opposite end. "Come here." He said in a low voice as he held out a hand.

Gwendolyn looked up and hesitated for a moment before she slowly waded through the water on her knees. The movement made her breasts sway and with a small gasp of embarrassment, she crossed her arms over chest.

Oswald reached for her wrist as she came closer to him and gently tugged her arm away from her breasts. "You're so beautiful." He breathed as he tenderly caressed her nipple with his thumb. "Don't hide from me."

He clasped her around the waist and pulled her to him, gently cupping her face as he leaned closer to kiss her.

She was breathless when he finally released her moments later, Gwendolyn looked at him with desire in her eyes as she unconsciously touched her lips with her fingers. That he could arouse her so easily with just a kiss...

Oswald groaned and reached for her again, tugging her hand away from her lips as he kissed her once more.

Everything became a blur after that. The next thing she knew they were out of the tub, instead he has seated her on the small table beside the mirror and he was sliding deep, deeper into her body.

Gwendolyn held him in her arms, her legs hooked around his hips as he took her once more, and then drove him wild when she slowly kissed a trail down the side of his neck.

She wasn't sure if sound traveled far from the bathroom, if the servants could hear them...but Gwendolyn couldn't stop herself any more when his pace quickened, and he began to stroke her with rapid thrusts of his hips.

Soon, nothing else mattered anymore but the man who held her, and the sweet, sweet pleasure coursing through their bodies.

-o-

Gwendolyn woke up with a start, her heart racing as if she has just ran for miles. A little disoriented she looked around and saw Oswald asleep beside her. He has drawn the canopy closed, turning their bed into a small, private world.

She stole a peek in between the bed curtains and saw through the window that it was still dark outside.

"Gwen? What is it?" His quiet voice made her jump, and she quickly turned towards him.

Oswald covered her hand as he looked at her with concern.

"Just...just a dream." Gwendolyn replied, but she appeared quite distraught that her words didn't put him at ease.

"Want to talk about it?"

_...You could never love me...but you're no paragon of virtue yourself!_

Gwendolyn shivered as she recalled bits and pieces from her dream, it felt too real.

"Talk to me." Oswald said in a low voice as he pulled her into his arms. "What did you dream?"

"I...I had a dream about the Inferno king." Gwendolyn almost whispered as she laid her cheek against his bare chest.

"Onyx?" Oswald went still for a moment, before continuing stroking the soft skin of her shoulder.

She nodded her head and snuggled closer to him. "There were...flames everywhere...I think...I think he set Ringford Forest on fire."

"And he transformed into a magma monster...you had to fight him and lost..." Oswald said in a low voice. It wasn't a question.

Gwendolyn looked up at him with mild surprise. "How...how did you know?"

"I had a similar dream before."

"You...you think 'tis an omen?" Gwendolyn couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the nightmare coming true.

"'Tis possible." Oswald murmured, then looked at her and saw her troubled eyes. "The dream bothers you this much?"

"It...it just felt too real."

Oswald held her close to him in comfort. "We just have to stay away from Ringford then."

They were quiet for a moment as Gwendolyn snuggled her cheek against the crook of his neck, breathing in his warm scent soothed her, made her feel calmer.

"What did Onyx tell you in the dream?" The question was completely unexpected that it took a moment before she could respond.

_And with that bloody hand, you caress the neck of that terrible swordsman. You threw away your purity!_

"Nothing much." Gwendolyn said, but the blush in her cheeks gave her away.

Now there was no way he's letting this go. "Tell me."

And so she did, wondering why he was so keen to know. It's only a dream after all.

"I don't know why Onyx was so angry." Gwendolyn said as she lazily traced a muscle on his abdomen with a finger.

"Because there's nothing more painful for a man than to see the woman he loves taken by another." Oswald murmured in a low voice.

Surprised by his words, Gwendolyn could only stare at him speechless for a moment. The Inferno King loves her? Surely he's mistaken, there's no way—

"Don't think about him anymore." Oswald said, his expression dark, cutting off her thoughts.

Vaguely she realized he was...jealous. Gwendolyn hid her smile as she rolled on top him and cupped his face with her hands. She teased his upper lip with her teeth, lightly nibbling him.

He held her at the waist as he returned her kiss, caressing the soft skin of her waist before moving lower to squeeze the rounded cheek of her butt.

But when she would have moved lower on his body, he stopped her all of a sudden.

"This...this is not a good time, Gwen." Oswald said in a low strained voice, as he tried to move away.

She looked at him a little confused. "Why not?" Despite feeling embarrassed, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Here she was ready to pounce on him, but he wanted to stop her.

"I'm too close to the edge right now." He admitted. The sight of the crimson glint in his eyes made her breath hitch.

"I'm not afraid." She whispered.

"You should be." Oswald said as he tried once again to move away but she didn't let him. "I'm not sure I can hold back right now." Much as he tried to deny it, the dreams got to him too. He wasn't afraid of dying, but losing her? He didn't think he can survive without her.

"Then don't." Gwendolyn murmured, leaning down to kiss him once more. But before she could touch his lips, Oswald wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled until she was lying on her back and he leaned on top of her.

Gwendolyn was caught off guard by his raw hunger as he kissed her, breathless she broke off the kiss, barely gasping for air before he took her lips again and thrust his tongue into her mouth. As he sucked and licked her, she finally realized just how much he had held back before.

"Oswald." She gasped as he released her just for an instant, before he was kissing her again. Darkly sensual, possessive and hungry. The heat of his mouth, the wicked caresses of his tongue it was all starting to overwhelm her...Gwendolyn felt her head swim from the relentless onslaught of sensations.

"Gwen..." He breathed as he licked the side of her neck, he cupped both breasts and pressed them together. "Oh god, your breasts..."

Gwendolyn gasped as he suckled her, so ravenous, so intense. The hot pressure of his mouth seared her as he drew her nipple deeper into his mouth. She could only arch her body as she held his face, crying out softly as he stroked her with his tongue.

Then before she could gather her thoughts, he flipped her onto her stomach, startling her with the sheer speed of his actions. Before she could even speak, she felt him lean over her, spreading her thighs further apart with his knees.

She bit into the pillow to stop the cry she made, positioned like this, she felt so vulnerable, completely open to him, absolutely under his mercy.

As if sensing her discomfort he leaned down to nip her ear.

"Scared?" He whispered so softly that she barely heard him, before he planted a hot, wet kiss on her nape. His hands...those loving hands that have touched her with gentleness before felt so different now. Now they branded her, marking her as his, demanding and possessive as he cupped her breast.

"Oswald." Gwendolyn gasped as his hand slid lower down her stomach until he held her most intimate place. He didn't hurt her, but his touch evoked feelings far from pure or proper. He made her feel wicked, a carnal creature as she reveled in his touch even as he combed through the curls between her legs with his fingers, then rubbed her soft flesh against his palm as he cupped her possessively.

She cried out as he slowly inserted a finger into her sheath, slow and careful yet staking his claim. "So warm...so tight." _Mine._

For a moment she thought he'd be quite rough, but he was careful with her as he gently stroked her with his finger, Gwendolyn squirmed from the intense sensations, but there was no escaping him. She moaned against the pillow as he stroked her clit in the same demanding, possessive...territorial way.

Oswald made a low sound as he licked her neck, letting her feel the serrations of his teeth as he nipped and kissed her.

Her mind went blank as he positioned himself against the entrance to her core. She has held that hard flesh inside her just a few hours ago, but he felt inexplicably larger right now than before. He was so hot, and huge but so silky smooth as he rubbed against her. The sheer intimacy of the act was almost too much to bear and she hid her face against the pillow.

"Oswald?" She asked in confusion when he didn't enter her as she expected him to. Instead, he continued to kiss and suck the side of her neck as he rubbed the head of his cock against her, teasing the little jewel that only heightened the sensations that assaulted her relentlessly.

She gasped as her nails dug deeper into the bed. The pleasure intensified with each stroke of his hard flesh, higher and higher the sexual tension climbed but he always held back at the last moment until she thought she'd go crazy from frustration.

"Oswald...come inside me." She whispered, then bit the pillow from the sheer need coursing through her body.

There was a brief pause as Oswald breathed erratically, but he didn't say a word and continued to tease her without mercy.

"No cheating." Oswald murmured darkly against her ear, nipping her as he caught her hand before she could touch herself. Gwendolyn wasn't even aware she had reached between her legs, seeking the relief her body begged for until he pulled her hand away.

"You've been a naughty girl." He whispered, cupping her soft flesh. "Shall I punish you?"

Unable to bear the intense need, she rubbed herself against his palm, making Oswald groan. He squeezed one smooth cheek of her butt, then smacked it. "Don't do that." He growled.

It was more noise than any actual pain, but the rush of warmth between her legs made Oswald gasp.

"Oswald...please...please."

"I waited an eternity for you...bear with it a little longer..." He breathed as he kissed a trail down her spine.

Her soft flesh was so wet, so slippery yet the tiny slit was still tightly closed. He pressed her shoulder down against the bed, until her head rested on the pillow, then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her hips higher against him even as he spread her thighs wider apart with his knees.

"Don't..." Gwendolyn gasped as he continued to rub against the entrance to her core, stroking but never entering. "Don't tease me anymore."

"Welcome to my world..." Oswald murmured in a hoarse voice as he kissed her shoulder.

She whimpered as he kept on stroking her with the blunt tip of his cock, then began to lightly rub her clit. She bucked her hips in intense need as pleasure ascended once more to feverish heights.

"Please...please...don't deny me." She pleaded as she edged towards the precipice. If he stopped now, if he—

Just as when the first pulse of pleasure shot through her, Oswald bit her neck without warning and sheathed himself to the hilt with a single hard thrust. He felt incredibly huge and hard but there was no pain, only blinding pleasure, Gwendolyn screamed as her whole world shattered into sharp ripples of pure bliss.

Her body thrashed restlessly on the bed as if to escape the searing pleasure, but he held her in place as he continued to stroke her, hitting that sweet, sweet spot that had ached for him for what felt like forever, prolonging the piercing ecstasy until she couldn't take any more.

Still dazed from her sexual release, Gwendolyn could only clutch the sheets as he thrust into her hard and deep. She screamed into the pillow as he took her in the most primal, most elemental way, no finesse, no restraint, no rhythm, no nothing, just a raw force of lust, of desire...of the primitive need to make her his.

 _We...we're mating...like animals._ She couldn't think much beyond that, could only cry out as he pounded into her faster, harder...deeper.

"Gwen. Oh god...Gwendolyn!" Oswald groaned against the side of her neck and then he was lost to all but the blinding light as he thrust into her one last time, almost brutally seating himself into her deepest core, then he came and came, pleasure so complete, so absolute, he could only cry out her name as he filled her womb with thick, liquid heat.

She bit into the pillow as his hips pinned her down, his hard flesh was wedged so deeply inside her it felt like he had split her apart only without pain, just an intense pressure of being stretched beyond what she can bear...and then she shivered as something thick and warm pulsed inside her that slowly seeped into her very being.

It was strange but she liked the sensation...it was as if he has left his mark inside her.

Gwendolyn smiled as she panted against the pillow, even when Oswald collapsed on her, breathing heavily against her neck.

He kissed her, brushed his lips against her closed eyes, her cheekbone, before trailing down her neck to her shoulder. He planted a wet kiss on her nape as he held her hips, and then pulled back and knelt behind her. “My Sweet Gwendolyn” he whispered then watched as he gently withdrew from her body.

The tiny slit that was so tightly closed before now lay gaping open from the onslaught of his cock. Even as he watched, thick, whitish cum dripped down her pink flesh...unable to deny the primal urge, he fisted his cock and stroked the head against her softness, groaning as he gathered his own cum and pressed it back inside. He repeated this again and again, savoring her tight warmth, the slick wetness and oh god, the sweet pleasure she gave him. He—

_Has thoroughly used and seeded her._

While the sight and act pleased the primitive man in him, the more sensible one was quite appalled. Oh god, what has he done? What was he still doing? Has he harmed her?

"Gwen..." Oswald breathed as he gently turned her over.

She smiled at him, her eyes still hazy with satiety, but her body, her neck, her breasts...were all covered with red marks. Even her inner thighs had marks left by his mouth and fingers.

He had savaged her. Oswald squeezed his eyes shut as self-loathing burned through him.

"Oswald?" Gwendolyn whispered, reaching up to touch his face.

He flinched as he felt her gentle hands.

"I hurt you."

"How can you say that you hurt me...when I've never felt so...alive before?"

He sucked in his breath when she ran his hands down her body, her silky skin, the softness of her ignited his lust once again...no...what kind of monster was he? To want her again this soon despite knowing what he has done. He truly was an insatiable beast.

"I want you..." Gwendolyn said softly, "'Tis strange...my body aches in...places. But I want to feel you inside me again...I want to feel you—”

She didn't get a chance to finish, the remaining words lost in his mouth as he kissed her, pushed her back against the pillows.

"I should have shown more restraint..." He murmured dropping kisses on her skin. "I wanted you...needed you and when you surrendered and gave me...everything, I only craved for more."

Gwendolyn felt her heart melt as she realized he was kissing each red spot on her body in silent apology.

"Your body is meant to be loved...not abused." He whispered as he moved down her stomach. "You have a...baffling effect on my control...but I will be more careful of you next time."

"Oswald...no." She gasped when he moved lower. But he couldn't be stopped, even when she tried to pull him upward. He parted her thighs, and began to lick her like she was the most exquisite fruit he has ever tasted.

Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't stop her hips from shamelessly arching against his mouth, seeking more of his caresses.

She thrust her fingers through his hair as the sensation intensified, crying out softly as pleasure crested and she was once more caught in its blissful rush.

Oswald licked her one last time before sliding up her body once. "Why are you more eager to have me inside but shy away from my kisses?"

"'Tis not...clean." Gwendolyn whispered, cheeks flushed red.

Oswald leaned down to kiss her, sharing the intimate taste of herself and of him that sent her senses reeling.

"Did that taste...unclean?"

"No..." It was beyond earthy, beyond primal...another level of intimacy. The carnal taste of their union.

He smiled as he kissed her again then settled down beside her and gathered her into his arms, spoon fashion.

"Oswald?" Gwendolyn whispered as she felt the unmistakable hard ridge nudging the small of her back.

"Shhh. 'Tis alright." He kissed her hair before nuzzling against her shoulder.

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. "Come inside me." She invited softly.

His breath hitched at her words, but he resisted her tempting offer. Gently he stroked her cheek with his knuckles and kissed her ear. "No Gwen, your body needs time to heal."

"But..."

"I'll survive." Oswald whispered. "How many nights do you think I have lain just like this...while thinking of you?"

The thought of him lying alone all those nights made her heart ache.

"I'm here now...no reason not to..."

She shivered as he released a long warm breath against her neck. "I'm happy just to hold you like this." Oswald said as he dropped a kiss against her skin.

"But..."

"Sleep Gwen." He whispered against her shoulder, "You'll have trouble getting rid of me soon enough."

She heard the smile in his voice and sighed. If only she had more experience...

Kissing the muscular arm on which her head rested, Gwendolyn entwined her fingers with his and closed her eyes and finally surrendered to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As old as this fic was, it’s sort of a transition from the usual smut I write. It may not be obvious but to me personally, if there was any ‘milestone’ to mark when I ‘ventured’ out of my comfort zone, this chapter was it.
> 
> Old A/N: _Well this is probably the bajillionth version of what was supposed to be a single chapter but split into 8 & 9\. Muse just kept changing her mind lol. First it was a sword drill, then a dining scene, then a balcony scene lol I decided to post this before I make changes again or I'll never be able to move on. :') I think this one is a tiny bit raunchier than my usual smut eheh._
> 
> _The dream mentioned is the false endings we get to see if we choose Gwen or Oswald to face Onyx in the Armageddon book._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written almost 2 years ago, I’ll try to revise as I re post. I’ll be slowly moving chapters from ff.net to ao3.
> 
> Old A/N: “Not sure what it is but I just had a sudden craving for Odin Sphere recently which led me to write again. Been years since I wrote anything, so I don't think I have improved in writing, I just hope I didn't deteriorate. lol  
> This should be a multi-chapter one, hopefully, before my muse goes silent again I'll be able to complete. ^_^”


End file.
